Dancing The Tango
by CobChai
Summary: DTT : Dancing The Tango . Kehidupan seorang gadis Karakura yang dibawa seorang pemuda pergi dari kotanya. Mereka saling mencintai, tapi suatu tragedi memisahkan mereka. Kehidupan gadis itu berubah. Dari kota ke kota lain. RnR please...
1. Tango roses

_**Disclaimer : bleach milik tite kubo.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo.**_

_**Summary : Semenjak mengenal anak dari gengster jalan hidup Orihime sangat berliku. Dia mulai merasakan cinta yang di berikan pemuda itu. Hingga perpisahan membuat dirinya menjalani kehidupan yang pahit. UlquiHime, slight IshiHime, GrimHime, IchiHime.**_

_**Di baca dan review ya...^_***_

.

.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan bermata abu-abu membagikan selebaran di jalan. Semyumnya mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Tolong datang ya? Terima kasih." Memberikan selebaran pada orang yang lewat.

Seorang pemuda berdiri tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu. Mata hijaunya menatap semua gerakan gadis itu. Sudah seminggu ini pemuda itu selalu melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu bernama Inoue Orihime. Selain wajah yang cantik dia sangat pandai menari tango. Dia tinggal dengan kakaknya di apertement sederhana. Kakaknya bekerja sebagai pengajar tari yang bernama Matsumoto. Matsumoto Rangiku merawatnya sejak kecil karena Orihime sudah tidak punya keluarga.

"Oh...tidak," Seru Orihime.

Kertas selebaran yang di pegangnya berterbangan di sapu angin. Jemari lentiknya mengambil kertas-kertas yang jatuh. Pemuda berambut hitam legam dan berkulit putih pucat menghampirinya.

"Maaf ! Tolong jangan bergerak," Orihime memperhatikan sepasang kaki mendekatinya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan satu kertas selebaran padanya.

"Eh!" Orihime menatap wajah pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang tampan. Mata yang menghanyutkan berwarna hijau. Wajah tanpa ekpresi tidak menutupi ketampanannya. Apalagi dengan senyum tipis membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti terpikat. Apalagi dengan celana hitam dan jaket putih.

"Te-terima kasih, untuk bantuannya." Ucap Orihime sambil mengambil kertas selebaran di tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda iitu membaca sebentar sebelum memberikannya.

"Bar-tango," Ucap pemuda itu.

"Spesial untuk member baru, apa maksudnya. Dancing tango, apa untuk itu?" pemuda itu memberikan selebaran pada Orihime.

Orihime menerimanya dan menjelaskan pada pemuda itu, "Kakakku penari tango, jadi dia akan tampil. Bagi pendaftar yang pertama akan mendapatkan pengajaran menari tango."

Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya di saku celana "Kakakmu...pertunjukkan kakakmu."

Mata hijau itu menatap mata abu-abu, "Aku ingin melihatmu menari, kau bisa menarikan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan datar.

Orihime terdiam.

"Semuanya sudah ada disini, tidak ada yang kelewatan," dua orang datang menghampiri mereka dan memberikan tumpukan selebaran milik Orihime yang terbawa angin.

"Kerja yang bagus," ucap pemuda itu dengan dingin lalu melangkah pergi.

Orihime menatap pemuda itu, "Tunggu sebentar!" pemuda itu berhenti. Orihime menghampirinya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, tolonglah datang!" Orihime memberikan selebarannya.

"Tangoku...tari tangoku tidak bagus..." ucap Orihime ragu.

"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu mencium pipi Orihime dan berbisik, "Onna!"

" ! " Orihime kaget namanya di ucapkan pemuda itu. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Pemuda itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Orihime yang masih setengah syok.

"Inoue," suara pemuda berambut biru gelap menyadarkan Orihime.

Orihime menoleh ke arah suara, "Ishida-kun...ini aneh, kau datang untuk membantuku lagi?" tanya Orihime sambil memegangi pipinya yang dicium pemuda bermata hijau.

"Karena aku khawatir denganmu, pergi sendiri untuk menyebarkan selebaran." Jawab Ishida melihat Orihime.

Orihime tersenyum, "Jika kau hanya melihat, kapan membantuku?"

"Siapa orang itu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Orihime.

"Ah...orang itu membantuku mengumpulkan selebaran yang tertiup angin."

"Apa dia temanmu."

"Tidak." Jawab singkat Orihime.

Sebenarnya Ishida cemburu melihat pemuda itu mendekati Orihime. Perasaanya sangat kesal.

Orihime memberikan tumpukan selebaran pada Ishida, "Ini nanti bagikan pada orang-orang. Ishida-kun! Tolong bantu aku membagikannya!"

"Aku tidak mau." Seru Ishida kesal.

"Kamu tidak mau membantuku?" tanya Orihime.

"Benar Orihime, kau menganggap aku sebagai apamu..." kata Ishida marah.

"Jadi, kau adalah sahabatku!" seru Orihime.

Ishida membelakangi Orihime, "Aku ingin kau menganggapku seperti seorang laki-laki yang mencintai seorang gadis. Tidak hanya menganggap sahabat, " Protesnya

"Selamanya kita hanya sahabat, Ishida-kun." Ucap Orihime lirih.

Ishida mendekatinya, "Aku tidak mengerti pikiranmu Inoue. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Bisik Ishida.

"maaf Ishida-kun." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

Ishida mengelus kepala Orihime, "Sudahlah, ayo kita bagikan selebarannya."

Pekerjaan membagikan selebaran sudah selesai. Mereka beristirahat di aperteman Orihime. Saat mereka sedang santai, ada seseorang di luar pintu utama memanggil.

"Orihime! Aku tahu kau ada di rumah!" teriak seorang laki-laki.

"Kita bicara tentang kakakmu yang butuh uang!" tambahnya.

Orihime menutup mulutnya, "Tidak lagi," gumamnya. Dia tahu kakaknya membutuhkan uang untuk membayar tunggakan sewa bar selama setahun.

Ishida memndekati Orihime. Menatap cemas sahabatnya. Orihime berjalan membuka pintu.

"Kau ini adik yang cantik, Orihime. Dengarkan pamanmu ini, ada pekerjaan bagus untukmu."

"Paman Uruhara, terima kasih. Aku akan membicarakan dengan kakak," orihime tersenyum pada pamannya.

Uruhara memegang bahu Orihime, "Ya sudah, paman pulang dulu."

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Matsumoto pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Raut mukanya sedang sedih melihat Orihime yang menyambutnya.

"Aku pulang," matsumoto jalan dengan gontai menuju sofa.

"Kakak aku punya kabar baik," Orihime mengikuti kakaknya duduk di sofa.

Matsumoto menatap adiknya, "Aku sudah tahu. Tadi paman uruhara datang ke bar memberitahuku."

"Aku ingin menjadi penari tango yang handal seperti kakak," seru Orihime.

"Tunggu sebentar Orhime! Apa kau yakin mau bekerja?"

"He~he~he~. Iya aku ingin membantu kakak." Orihime memeluk kakaknya

"Besuk malam kau datang kepertemuan para pengusaha. Kau akan menari disana," seru Matsumoto.

"Benarkah? Aku akan berusaha menari dengan baik," mata abu-abunya berbinar senang.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan pesta yang dipenuhi hiasan aneka macam bunga. Lampu-lampu kristal yang mewah. Tamu-tamu dari kalangan elit.

Pesta yang sangat megah untuk pengeluaran produk parfum termahal.

Orihime berdiri diantara tamu-tamu. Dengan baju terusan selutut berwarna putih bertali kecil disematkan bros berbentuk bunga mawar merah di bagian dadanya. Rambutnya terurai di hiasi jepit yang di jepitkan di sisi kiri dan kanan. Sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna merah.

"Aku harus bisa," gumamnya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Seorang pria mendekatinya, "Nona Orihime?"

Orihime melihat pria itu, "Ya."

"Ku dengar anda pandai menari tango." Ucap pria barambut perak.

"Eh..." Orihime sedikit kaget. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

'Sungguh mengejutkan ternyata yang menjadi teman menariku seorang pria. Menari tidaklah dilihat pasangannya tapi dirasakan dari jiwa,' batinnya.

"Tolong ajarkan gerakannya, Nona." Gin mengeluarkan senyum rubahnya.

Orihime tersenyum, "Baiklah..."

"Panggil saja Gin." Seru pria itu.

"Baiklah, Gin-san."

Orihime mulai mengajari Gin gerakan tango. Gin melihat kebawah. Di lihatnya gerakan kaki Orihime.

"Satu, dua, tiga, dan berputar!" seru Orihime.

Gin adalah seorang asisten di perusahaan itu. Hari ini dia menemani seseorang yang akan meresmikan pengeluaran produk baru.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan tenang. Di tangannya memegang gelas yang berisi wine. Dengan elegan pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Orihime. Dengas kemeja putih di padu jas hitam yang tak di kancingkan dasi kupu-kupu dan celana hitam. Kulit putih pucatnya terlihat jelas. Wajah yang tanpa senyum itu menatap gadis bermata abu-abu.

Orihime melihat pemuda itu, 'Dia... orang yang menolongku,' batinnya.

Pemuda itu menaruh gelasnya di meja. berdiri di hadapan Orihime.

"Ini adalah pestaku. Dan ini pertama kali aku mengundang penari tango," ucapnya datar.

"Oh... iya," Orihime tersenyum.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya pemuda itu.

Orihime melihat sekitarnya, "Tentu saja."

Pemuda itu menatap wajah Orihime. Di lihatnya senyum Orihime yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Huh?" Orihime melihat tangan pemuda itu.

"Malam ini, kau adalah penari instruktur ku,"

Suara Gin menyadarkan Orihime, "Orihime-chan."

Orihime tersentak, "Eh~ Gin-san."

"Ayo bekerja, ini waktumu bekerja." Bisiknya.

Malam ini Orihime bekerja mendampingi seseorang menari tango. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau pasangan menarinya itu pemuda yang pernah menolongnya.

'Jadi aku datang ke pesta ini, untuk mengajarinya gerakan tango,' batinnya.

Gin mendorong sedikit tubuh Orihime. Dengan spontan tangan Orihime memegang tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menatapnya tapi batinnya tersenyum senang.

"Tango," pemuda itu berkata pada pengiring musik.

Terdengar musik yang dikenal Orihime. Musik waltz untuk dancing tango. Dia sering menggunakan musik waltz untuk berlatih. Kini Orihime berdiri dihadapan pemuda itu. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sekali. Tangan kanan pemuda itu memegang pinggang Orihme. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanannya Orihime. Tangan kiri Orihme memegang bahu pemuda itu.

"Perlihatkan tarianmu Onna!" ucap pemuda itu.

Orihime mengangguk dan tersenyum. Gerakan demi gerakan diiringi dengan musik. Gerakan mereka sangat memukau para tamu. Mata hijau dan abu-abu terus saling menatap.

"Lakukan gerakanmu aku akan mengikutinya," tambah pemuda itu.

'Bagaimana dia bisa gerakan tango padahal aku belum mengajarinya. Tubuhnya sangat mengikuti alaunan musik,' batin Orihime.

Orihime mulai gerakannya. Pemuda itu selalu bisa mengimbangi gerakannya. Orihime menari dengan perasaannya. Gerakan gemulainya sangat lihai. Saat tubuhnya mencondong kakinya dikaitkan di kaki pemuda itu. Aroma nafas dirasakan mereka berdua. Wajah yang begitu dekat membuat jantung Orihime berdegub. Wajahnya memerah. Pemuda itu tetap menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa senyum. Tarian tango mereka berakhir. Tepukan tangan dari para tamu menggema di ruangan pesta.

Orihime menelan ludahnya. Ini merupakan tarian tango berpasangan yang pertama kali baginya.

"Gerakan yang manis," ucap pemuda itu di telinga Orihime.

Tangan mereka masih saling berpegangan. Seorang wanita berambut pirang mengahampiri mereka.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Harribel, nama gadis itu.

'Wanita yang cantik,' batin Orihime melihat Harribel.

Tangan mereka kini sudah tidak bergandengan tangan. Harribel mendekati Ulquiorra. Di rangkulnya pemuda itu dan menciumnya. Harribel menarik tangan Ulquiorra, "Ayo berdansa denganku," ajaknya.

Ulquiorra mengikuti Harribel. Di tatapnya gadis berambut orange. Orihime melihat Ulquiorra berdansa dengan Harribel. Tangan kanannya di lipat di dadanya.

'Ulquiorra,' batinnya.

"Orihime-chan, kerja yang bagus." Seru Gin di belakang Orihime dengan senyum rubahnya.

"Dia... bukan orang jepang," Orihime masih melihat Ulquiorra yang berdansa dengan Harribel.

Gin berjalan kedepan. Kini posisinya sejajar denga Orihime.

"Dia, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dia anak dari keluarga Espada," kata Gin.

"Espada?" gumamnya.

Keluarga espada adalah raja dari gengster di Hueco Mundo. Selain itu juga mempunya perusahaan parfum yang terkenal. Ulquiorra anak tunggal dari pimpinan gengster.

"Wanita cantik yang berdansa dengannya itu Tia Harribel. Dia anak dari anggota gangster. Dia ingin menikah dengan Ulquiorra-sama." Cerita Gin.

Ayah Ulquiorra berencana menikahkannya dengan Harribel untuk memperkuat jalinan bekerjasama antar kelompok gengster. Ulquiorra sebenarnya tidak mau. Dia menyukai gadis yang berambut orange.

"Karena ayahnya orang jepang dan ibunya orang spanyol, dia tinggal dengan ibunya di spanyol. Setelah ibunya meninggal dia tinggal denga ayahnya di Hueco Mundo. Di kota ini dia mewakili ayahnya meresmikan pengeluaran parfum terbaru dari perusahaan Espada." Tambah Gin

'Jadi dia berdarah campuran. Pantas saja dia bisa gerakan tango,' Batin Orihime.

Mata Orihime tak lepas dari Ulquiorra dan Harribel.

_Tluut _

_Tluut_

_Tluut_

Bunyi Handphone milik Gin. Gin mengambil gari kantong celanya.

Hello.

Berita penting.

"Orihime-chan, kakakmu menelpon," Gin memberikan handphonenya pada Orihime.

'Kenapa kakak menelpon, apa ada yang terjadi," batinya.

Orihime menerima handphone itu lalu ditempelkan di telinganya.

_Orihime, aku langsung bicara pada pokoknya saja. Tolong dengarkan hati-hatilah..._

"Kakak? Apa yang kau katakan? Apa disana ada orang yang datang mencarimu?" seru Orihime.

_Aku minta maaf... aku pergi meninggalaknmu. Karena aku di cari orang ... _

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya? Kita akan membayarnya. Aku akan mencari uang."

_Aku pergi juga untuk kita nantinya. Tapi kau jangan khawatir aku menitipkanmu pada Ulquiorra Siffer._

Orihime terbelalak mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Dia dititipkan pada Ulquiorra Siffer. Dia melirik Ulquiorra yang berdiri dekat meja minuman.

_Aku pergi sekarang, Orihime._

_Tuuuuut._

Perbincangan terputus sebelah pihak.

"Kakak?" gumamnya.

Ulquiorra melihat Orihime berdiri mematung. Dia berjalan kearah gadis itu.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Harribel.

Ulquiorra tidak menanggapi. Dia tetap mendekat pada gadis berambut orange. Orihime melihat pemuda bermata hijau mendekat.

'Ulquiorra... Schiffer. Kenapa kakak tahu tentang orang ini dan namanya?' batinnya.

Ulquiorra memegang tangan Otrihime lalu mengecupnya lembut. Orihime kaget dan semburat merah keluar di pipinya. Harribel melihatnya lalu menghampiri mereka. Setelah dekat Harribel menaikkan tangannya menampar Orihme. Tangan pucat milik Ulquiorra menangkis tangan Harribel.

"Aku menolak rencana pernikahan denganmu Harribel," ucapnya dengan dingin.

Ulquiorra menatap wajah yang di sampingnya, "Dan menikahlah denganku, Onna!"

Orihime terhenyak mendengar ajakan dari Ulquiorra. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Baru mendengar ucapan kakaknya kini ucapan dari orang yang ada di sampingnya. Ulquiorra melihat tubuh Orihime sedikit bergetar. Tangannya masih digenggam Ulquiorra. Harribel pergi meninggalkan pesta seketika. Pesta mewah sudah selesai. para tamu pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Orihime di antar Ulquiora pulang ke apertemen. Orihime membuka pintu apertemen. Apertemen itu seperti kapal pecah. Orihime kaget melihatnya.

"A-ada apa se-sebenarnya i-ini? Dan ka-kakakku pergi..." ujar Orihime terbata-bata.

"kakakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku dapat mengatakan ini karena aku membantunya mencari tempat yang aman." Kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Di-dimana?" teriak Orihime. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak dapat mengatakannya. Karena aku telah berjanji. Kakakmu sudah membayarnya dengan uang dariku. Sebagai jaminan dia memberikanmu padaku."

"Ap-apa artinya kakak menjualku padamu," tanya lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya dan duduk di sofa.

.

.

Flash Back

"Aku menjual adikku. Itu tidak mungkin, tapi aku butuh uang," seru Matsumoto.

Pemuda yang di ajak bicara hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Mukanya tanpa ekspresi itu sesekali menghisap rokoknya.

"Pertama aku merawatnya sejak kecil. Aku menganggapnya seperti anak. Aku tidak tega melakukannya. Jika aku

melakukannya akan kucari orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dan mencintainya."

"Sejak kau melihat Orihme kau menyukainya dia, aku benarkan." Tanya wanita berambut coklat.

Pemuda itu berdecah, "Tch."

"Tolonglah aku untuk melunasi sewa. Aku tak sanggup membayarnya apalagi di tambah bunganya. Aku siap melepas adikku untukmu."

"Dasar sampah. Kau tega menjual adikmu. Ha!" ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

"Aku ingin kau menolongku. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas di sebut kakak. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti membahagiakannya."

"Ini keputusan yang menyakitkan," tambah wanita itu.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menyetujui permintaan wanita itu.

End Flas Back.

.

.

Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime. Tangannya mengangkat wajah Orihime. Dua tangannya membingkai wajah gadis itu. Ulquiorra menatap wajah cantiknya. Diciumnya kening Orihime.

"Benar, aku membelimu," bisik Ulquiorra.

Lalu mencium leher panjang Orihime. Tangan lembut Orihme menahan tubuh putih pucat itu agar menjauh, "Tidak..." ucap Orihime.

Tangan Uquiorra menarik tangan lembut itu dari tubuhnya. Digenggamnya tangan itu lalu menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela jari gadis itu. Ulquiorra menciumi bibir gadis itu. Orihime tak percaya apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ulquiorra menghentikan aksinya.

Ditatapnya mata abu-abu itu, "Kakakmu tidak akan kembali. Ikutlah denganku."

"Aku sangat membencimu!" seru Orihime.

Butiran bening mengalir di pipi putihnya. Dia terisak menangis.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu, "Inoue, apa kau di dalam? Kakakmu menelpon jadi aku khawatir," pemuda itu membuka pintu.

Dia melihat sahabatnya duduk di sofa dan pemuda yang yang berdiri dari posisi condongnya.

"Aku katakan lagi. Hanya aku yang dapat menjagamu." Ulquiorra berkata dingin.

Ulquiorra membenarkan jasnya dan berjalan keluar melewati Ishida. Ishida menghampiri sahabatnya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya membelai rambut panjang itu.

Orihime masih menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Aku harus bagaimana?" isaknya

.

"Aku akan bersamamu. Masih ada aku disini." Seru Ishida.

Orihime menatap sahabatnya, "Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Ishida-kun."

"Kenapa!" protesnya.

"Inoue, aku mencintaimu," tambahnya.

Ishida melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Orihime. Mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir basah Orihime yang terkena air mata.

"Jangan!" tangan Orihime mendorong tubuh Ishida menjauh.

"Aku menyayangimu. Tapi sebagai sahabat," ucapnya lalu berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Inoue, tunggu! Kau mau pergi kemana?" teriak Ishida.

Orihime berdiri diantara pintu. Ada dua orang yang yang menghadangnya.

"Kakakmu masih punya utang denganku. Kami kesaini untuk menagihnya. Kalau kakakmu tidak bisa melunasinya. Kau bisa membayarnya dengan tubuhmu." Ucap pria satunya.

Tangan Orihime ditarik kasar oleh pria itu.

"Lepaskan Inoue," seru Ishida.

_BUG_

Pria itu memukul Ishida dengan keras.

"Ishida-kun," pekik Orihme melihat Ishida yang tersungkur.

Pria itu akan memukul lagi. Gerakannya dihentikan oleh Ulquiorra yang datang.

"Ulquiorra," gumam Orihime.

Ulquiorra menghajar kedua pria itu sampai babak belur. Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime.

"Pergi denganku!" perintahnya.

Orihime masih berdiri melihatnya. Ulquiorra menghampirinya lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawa keluar apertemen.

"Inoue!" teriak Ishida yang melihat Orhime pergi dangan Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

.

_**Semoga pembaca menikmatinya.**_

_**Jangan lupa reviewnya...**_

_**Terima kasih.**_


	2. momen penting

.

._** Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, abal. **_

.

.

Langit biru yang cerah. Melintas sebuah pesawat. Orihime duduk dikursi penumpang dan melihat ke jendela. Air matanya menetes keluar. Ulquiorra yang duduk disampingnya menatapnya dingin. Mereka berada di pesawat yang melintas menuju spanyol.

Rumah yang megah dengan perabot yang mewah menghiasi tiap ruangan. Seorang maid menyambut mereka. Ulquiorra memasuki ruang kerjanya yang dekat dengan kamarnya. Orihime mengikutinya dibelakang. Ulquiorra duduk dikursi kerjanya menghubungi seseorang. Orihime bersandar di pintu melihat pemuda itu.

"Dimana kakakku, katakan!" teriak Orihime.

"Ini mungkin rencanamu. Kalau kau benar-benar membantunya? Kau tidak akan memisahkan kami," tambahnya.

Ulquiorra menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum mengejek. "Apa maksud senyummu itu!" seru Orihime.

"Tidak ada, hanya memikirkan bagaimana membuatmu tenang dengan kejadian yang kau alami." Ulquiorra menahan dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau merencanakan sesuatu?" Orihime berjalan didepan Ulquiorra yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Kakakmu yang menginginkannya, ini semua tentang kau."

"Tolong jangan bohongi aku!" bentak Orihime, "Kau membawaku kesini karena kau tak ingin menikah dengan anak dari gangsterkan. Itu rencanamu?"

Ulquiorra kaget, tapi dia menutupi kekagetannya, "Aku tak berpikir seperti itu. Aku membawamu karena ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pengantinku." Ucapnya datar.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit rona merah dipipinya, "Aku belum menyetujuinya, aku pikir kita masih muda. Dan aku pikir kau hanya main-main melakukannya."

"Aku mencintaimu," Ulquiorra berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis itu di ruang kerjanya.

Orihme menutupi mulutnya dengan jarinya. Dia kaget mendengar ucapan pemuda bermata hijau itu_. 'Dia mencintaiku.'_

.

.

.

Orihime memegang tiketnya dan buku panduan tentang kota yang baru diinjaknya setelah turun dari pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Espada. 'Hueco Mundo, Jadi ini nama kota itu.'

Seirang pria berambut perak dengan senyum rubahnyamendekat, "Ulquiorra-sama," lalu dia menoleh pada gadis di samping Ulquiorra, "Selamat datang Orihme-chan."

"I-ya, Gin-san. Kita bertemu lagi."

Gin mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke mobil dan mengantarnya ke kastil milik keluarga Espada. Orihime melihat keadaan kota itu. Padang pasir hitam yang luas dan cuaca dingin menyelimuti kota. Kota itu bagai kota mati, penduduknya tak banyak. Setelah dekat dengan kastil mata abu-abu itu terpana melihat taman bunga mawar disekeliling kastil Espada. Itu kastil yang menyenangkan pikir Orihime. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya, bunga mawar tumbuh dengan subur.

"Kau bisa melihat rumahku, kau siap." Kata Ulquiorra tanpa ekspersi. Orihime tak merespon kata pemuda itu. Matanya melihat kecantikan taman itu.

Kastil yang besar dan megah terdapat penjaga yang berdiri di setiap sudut. Para maid dan penjaga memberi hormat pada tuan mudanya.

"Ini bukan rumah, tapi kastil yang besar." Kata Orihime lirih. Tapi telinga Ulquiorra mendengarnya, "Bagiku ini rumah."

Gin membukakan pintu utama yang besar itu. Ulquiorra masuk kedalam diikuti Orihime dibelakangnya. Ayahnya sedang duduk di kursi utama. Sepupu Ulquiorra juga sedang berkumpul di ruangan itu. Ada pemuda berambut biru yang bernama Grimmjow, pemuda yang kelihatan mengantuk itu Stark, dan pemuda berkaca mata dan berambut pink itu Szayel.

"Aku pulang." Seru Ulquiorra berjalan keruang keluarga. Orihime memperhatikan orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

Para sepupu Ulquiorra mendekati mereka, memperkenalkan diri. Setelah perkenalan Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Ayah," sapanya datar.

"Ulquiorra," Barragan memeluk anaknya.

"Ayah, ini Inoue Orihime. Aku akan menikah dengannya."

"Inoue," ucap ayahnya. Lalu Barragan tersenyum. Dia tahu keinginan anaknya itu tak bisa dirubah. Kalau dia sudah memutuskan, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Para sepupunya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Oi, pet-sama," panggil Grimmjow. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada dia?" tangannya menunjuk pada Ulquiorra.

" ? " Orihime bingung pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow dengan tajam.

"Sudah-sudah jangan kau ganggu dia. Dia baru sampai," ucap Stark sambil menguap. Szayel hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kamar yang luas dan berjendela lebar. Karpet hijau membentang di kamar Ulquiorra. Lemari yang besar dan mewah, sebuah kursi yang ada di sudut kamar. Kasur berukuran ekstra besar mewah. Sebuah sofa putih berhias bantal kecil. Kamar di lantai atas ini milik pemuda bekulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam gelap.

Semua perlengkapan gadis itu sudah dipersiapkan oleh maid. Gadis itu duduk duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan dress tidurnya. Ulquiorra mengambil piyamanya di lemari.

"Semua orang yang disini termasuk ayahku menerima ideku untuk menikah denganmu. Mereka tahu aku menolak menikah dengan Harribel. Mereka selalu mengatakan, kalau pernikahan dengan keluarga sesama gangster akan memperkuat keluarga ini." Cerita Ulquiorra sambil membuka bajunya. Orihime tak berani melihat pemuda itu.

Dia menunudukkan kepalanya melihat lantai kamar, "Itu benar, kita tak harusnya menikah. Biarkan aku menjalani hidupku."

"Itu pilihanku," Ulquiorra memakai piyamanya lalu menatap gadis yang ada di tempat tidur.

Dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Orihime menelan ludah, _'Apa yang akan dilakukannya.'_ Tangan putih pucat itu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh Orihime.

Gadis itu mengambil bantal yang ada didekatnya, " ! " lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Dia takut kejadian di apertemennya itu terjadi lagi.

Pemuda itu tak perduli dia memeluk dan merebahkah gadis itu. "Tidak!" Teriak Orihime yang masih memegang bantal. Pemuda bermata hijau menarik bantal yang menghalanginya. Tangan lembut Orihime dipegangnya dan mencium bibir indah gadis itu tanpa henti. Orihime tak bisa berontak tubuhnya kini ditindih pemuda itu dan tangannya dipegang.

"Hentikan!...tidak! ... lepaskan aku!" tangan kanannya lepas dari tangan pemuda itu. Didorongnya tubuh Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menghentikan dan menatap wajah Orihime dekat. Tangannya menyentuh bibir mungil itu, "Ini benar... pilihanku. Aku memilihmu, bukalah hatimu yang tertutup itu," Ulquiorra duduk disamping Orihime.

Orihime menyampingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ulquiorra. Dia menangis, _'Tidak ada yang menolongku disana kecuali dia. Aku tidak suka hidup sendirian. Dia mencintaiku kenapa aku tak mencoba untuk mencintainya.'_

Ulquiorra menatap punggung Orihime dan membelai lembut rambut orange itu. Dikecupnya punggungOrihime dengan lembut. Tekanan ringan dari bibir Ulquiorra membuat gadis itu merasakan hangatnya nafas pemuda itu. Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuh gadis itu.

Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir, "Aku tidak ingin kau menderita."

Ulquiorra memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat bibirnya menempel bibir Orihime. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya mulai menerima sentuhan pemuda itu. Orihime merasakan belaian pelan dari tangan Ulquiorra di garis rahangnya. Bibirnya terbuka membuat lidah Ulquiorra membelai lembut bibirnya. Orihime mulai merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Dia mengikuti segala permainan Ulquiorra. Semburat merah tak bisa disembunyikannya.

Ulquiorra menatap wajah yang memerah itu, "Bukalah hatimu untukku. Hanya untukku," bisiknya ditelinga gadis itu.

"I-iya..." bisik Orihime.

Malam menjadi saksi keindahan antara mereka. Dua insan kini sedang mereguk keindahan yang tercipta. Hati Orihime kini hadir cinta yang diberikan Ulquiorra. Dia hanya mencintai dan milik pemuda pucat itu.

Orihime sekali lagi menangis. Ulquiorra memeluknya dengan lembut, "Tidak apa menangislah, karena ini momen yang berharga. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu bersedih. Aku akan melindungumu," mereka berciuman dengan mesra.

Dua minggu kemudian.

Kegaduhan ruang keluarga membuat Orihime terbangun. Para maid mempersiapkan pesat untuk hari jadi Barragan. Mata abu-abunya mencari keberadaan Ulquiorra yang ada di sampingnya. Namun pemuda itu tidak ada disampingnya maupun di kamar. Orihime berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan melilitkan selimut. Setelah berpakaian dia meyisir rambut panjangnya.

Suara pintu kamar tebuka, " Orihime, ayo ikut," Ulquiorra berjalan mendekatinya membawa sebuah kotak di tangannya.

"Akan ada pesta, aku tak mau mengikuti pesta itu," Ulquiorra membuka kotak yang dibawanya. Sebuah topi bulat yang indah dan berhias bunga mawar biru. Ulquirora memakaikannya dikepala gadisnya.

Orihime tersenyum dan pipinya merona merah,"Aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu," ucap Ulquiorra.

Sebuah mobil menunggunya di depan pintu utama. Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil yang dikendarai Ulquiorra.

Gin datang dengan tergesa-gesa, "Ulquiorra-sama! Anda harus membawa pengawal!" Seru Gin. Ulquiorra tak memperdulikannya, mobilnya melesat dengan cepat.

Orihime menatap pemuda itu. Mata hijaunya tertutup kacamata hitam memperhatikan kedepan. Tapi dia tahu gadisnya memperhatikannya, "Aku hanya ingin sendiri denganmu."

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Barragan-sama," para tamu memberi ucapan padanya.

Barragan menanyakan keberadaan Ulquiorra pada Gin, "Dimana Ulquiorra?"

"Ulquiorra-sama keluar dengan Orihime-chan keluar." Kata Gin.

Barragan mengangguk, "Pasti dia mengajaknya kesana." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah taman bunga mawar yang luas. Bunganya bermekaran dengan indah. Aneka warna mawar ada di taman itu. Semerbak wangi mawar tercium di indera penciuman. Orihime berdiri melihat taman itu. Rambut panjangnya mengikuti gerakan angin.

"Wow! Baunya harum," seru Orihime memejamkan matanya menikmati wangi mawar.

Ulquiorra berdiri di sampingnya denga dua tangannya di kantong celana. Dia membuka kacamatanya dan memandang gadisnya, "Aku memperlihatkan ini, sebelum aku mengirimmu kembali ke kotamu."

Orihime menoleh dimana Ulquiorra berdiri, "Mengirimku kembali...?"

"Ya, pengawalku akan melindungimu. Dan kau akan tinggal di kotamu."

**Plak**

Tamparan dipipi putih pucat itu, "Apa kau ingin aku kembali kesana sendirian tanpamu?"

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Dua minggu aku dan kau selalu menghabiskan malam bersama. Aku mengerti itu..." ucap Ulquiorra datar.

"Aku membelimu dan sekarang aku memberimu kebebasan. Nikmatilah hidupmu tanpa perintahku," tambahnya.

Orihime mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada, "Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini. Kenapa kau tak bertanya pendapatku? Saat kejadian malam itu aku berjanji pada diriku. Aku akan mencintaimu dan selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Orihime," ulquiorra terkejut mendengar Orihime.

"Aku ingin... aku ingin selalu bersamamu!" Teriaknya marah dan menangis.

Ulquiorra mendekatinya, "Apa kau telah mencintaiku?" Orihime mengangguk pelan.

Tangan putih pucat itu membingkai wajah gadisnya, "Aku tahu, aku mengerti sekarang." Lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dan memeluknya erat. Orihme membalas ciuman itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ulquiorra.

"Aku tak akan mengirimmu kembali. Aku akan bersamamu." Bisik Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra," gumam orihime.

.

.

.

Di kastil Espada terjadi kerusahan, suara tembak menembak menggema di kastil itu. Kelompok dari keluarga Aizen mempora-porandakan kastil. Aizen marah, anaknya Harribel bunuh diri gara-gara ditolak Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

Semoga para pembaca menyukai ceritanya. ^_*

**Thanks buat : koizumi nanaho, Amber Queen Ulquihime, Sara Hikari, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, hyuga anata, marianne de marionettenspieler, aRaRaNcHa. **Makasih atas reviewnya ^_^.

Ayano64cweety, Charl Louisser, hyuga anata, marianne de marionettenspieler. Arigatao gozimasu menjadikan cerita ini fav. Kalian.

Tolong REVIEW ...


	3. kejadian tak terduga!

_**Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo.**_

**_Warning : AU, OOC BGT, abal. _**

**Yang sudah ngereview baik yang login atau gak login aq ucapkan terima kasih banyak.**

**Blasan Review :**

**. marianne de marionettenspieler : Makasih kembang apinya YA. ^_^**

**. koizumi nanaho : Gomen klo Harribel mati duluan. cerita emang gitu.*nunduk2***

**. hyuga anata : makasih ya. jangan lupe ikutan ceritanya.^_***

**. Ayano64cweety : maaf dech klo bapaknya Ulqui, Barragan.**

**. Kuraishi cha22dhen : Ini lanjutan ceritanya. selamat membaca!**

**. Yurisa-shirany kurosaki : Gomen Aizen blm keluar, baru anak buahnya. He~he~he~.**

**. Amber Queen UlquiHime dan aRaRaNcHa : Iya ya! knp gak kepikiran kesitu. Nikmati aja ceritanya YA?**

.

.

.

**Selamat membaca!**

.

.

_Di kastil Espada terjadi kerusahan, suara tembak menembak menggema di kastil itu. Kelompok dari keluarga Aizen mempora-porandakan kastil. Aizen marah, anaknya Harribel bunuh diri gara-gara ditolak Ulquiorra. Keluraganya dibantai tanpa ampun. _

.

.

.

"Aku selalu bersamamu Ulquiorra," bisik Orihime. Ulquiorra memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku tau, Hime," mereka berpelukan merasakan hangatnya cinta.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" suara itu memanggil namanya. Penjaga taman berlari mendekatinya, "Ahh! Ul-ulquiorra-sama sesuatu telah terjadi!"

"Ada apa, ini taman kenapa kau berlari?" tanya datar. Penjaga itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Aku... aku hanya mendengar di radio, kalau kastil Espada diserang Aizen saat pesta hari jadi Barragan-sama." Mata abu-abu terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin..." mata hijaunya menatap tajam pada penjaga taman.

Seseorang datang mendekati mereka, "Itu benar, semua yang ada di pesta itu terluka dan mati. Termasuk keluargamu, lihatlah mereka aku akan ikut denganmu," orang itu membenarkan ucapan penjaga taman. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku Aaroniero," orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya. *aku bingung mau milih siapa yang menjadi pendeta, karena Aaroniero orangnya suka meditasi jadi aku memilihnya*

Ulquiorra tidak percaya apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Orihime memegang bahunya, "Ulquiorra ayahmu ada di sana."

Sementara di Kastil Espada, para pengawal dan maid yang masih selamat membantu orang-orang yang terluka. Mereka melihat mayat yang tergelatak, "Barragan-sama, Szayel-sama, mereka telah meninggal." Seru seorang Maid.

"Mereka sungguh keterlaluan," Seru seorang pengawal. Kabar kehancuran dan kejadian di Kastil Espada tersebar di televisi dan radio.

Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata Orihme. Dia melihat Ulquiorra yang kehilangan keluarganya. Ketakutan yang hinggap dipikirannya saat ini adalah pemuda yang dicintainya. Ulquiorra mendecah dan tangannya mengepal marah. Dia tahu benar kalau Aizen balas dendam pada keluarganya karena menolak pernikahan dengan Harribel. Tapi dia tidak tau kalau Harribel bunuh diri.

"Ulquiorra," suara lembut Orihime. Uquiorra menoleh pada gadis itu.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke Kastil dengan Aaroneiro. Sesampai di Kastil mereka berjalan masuk. Keadaan yang yang tidak enak dilihat. Ruangan yang dihias begitu cantik kini berubah drastis.

"Ini pesta hari jadinya, setelah itu akan ada pesta pernikahan kita. Dia telah berjanji padaku," kata Ulquiorra melihat mayat ayahnya lalu melihat mayat Szayel. Orihime mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh putih pucatnya.

"Ulquiorra-sama," seru pengawal dan maid bersamaan. Lalu mereka melihat Aaroniero, "Anda!"

Aaroniero hanya mengagguk. "Ulquiorra-sama kudengar kau akan menikah dengan gadis ini," Aaroniero melihat Orhime.

Bagaimana ada pernikahan jika keluarga dan Kastil yang poran-poranda seperti ini. Bagaimana mencari seorang pendeta. Tak ada waktu untuk itu. Saat ini Ulquiorra dan Orihime harus bersembunyi untuk menghindari Aizen. Para pengawal siap selalu melindungi Ulquiorra. Namun pemuda itu menolaknya, dia tak mau ada korban lagi. Ulquiorra mengambil pistol dari kamarnya. Dia akan pergi dengan Orihime.

Aaroniero adalah seorang pendeta. Dia membantu Ulquiorra dan Orihme menikah di gerejanya. Mereka keluar dari kastil menuju mobil. Seorang maid menghampiri Orihime dan memberinya sebuket bunga mawar merah. Para pengawal dan maid mengantar tuan mudanya di pintu, "Ulquiorra-sama, hati-hati."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra melajukan mobilnya ke gereja. Setelah sampai di gereja tua mereka keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gereja. Ulquiorra berjalan dengan Orihime dan tangannya memegang punggung gadis itu. Aaroniero berdiri di depan mereka.

Ulquiorra menatap pengantinnya. Ada yang kurang dengan Orihime. Dihari yang spesial ini Ulquiorra tidak melihat pengantinnya dengan pakaian yang indah, rambut yang dibentuk atau riasan wajah. Tapi tetep terlihat cantik baginya. Tangannya mengambil bunga mawar yang dibawa Orihime. Diambilnya setangkai dan menciumnya lalu diselipkannya di telinga Orihime. Ulquiorra mengikat rambut panjang orange itu. Diambilnya setangkai lagi dan meyelipkankan di rambut gadis itu sehingga membentuk seperi bandana mawar.*sejak kapan Ulquiorra jadi penata rambut* dan terakhir memberi Orihime setangkai mawar.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik," Ulquiorra mencium kening Orihime. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya.

Semburat merah di pipi Orihime, "Ulquiorra, aku bahagia denganmu." Mata abu-abunya berkaca-kaca. Tangan Ulquiorra membelai lembut pipnya dan mencium bibir lembutnya.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" seru Aaroniero. "Untuk ciumannya bisa nantikan! Sekarang kita selesaikan pengucapan nikahnya."

"Tch," Ulquiorra mendecah. Orihime tersenyum sendiri.

Aaroniero mulai mengucapkan, "Apa kau menerima Ulquiorra Shicffer sebagai suamimu dalam cinta dan duka?"

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra _'Kini aku akan menjadi istrinya, dan aku mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku.'_

"Ya aku menerimanya," kata Orihime dengan berlinang air mata bahagia. Pertanyaan yang sama buat Ulquiorra.

"Mulai sekarang kalian adalah suami istri. Berbahagialah."

Ulquiorra menatap istrinya, "I love you, Hime." Dan mencium bibi lembut itu dengan mesra. "I love you too," balas Orihime.

Mereka ciuman dengan lembut. Meskipun pernikahan mereka dibawah sederhana tapi kebahagiaan terpancar diantara mereka. Aaroniero ikut merasakan bahagia dan terharu melihat pasangan ini.

"Terima kasih, Aaroniero-san." Orihime memeluknya. Ulquiorra dan Orihime berjalan keluar gereja diikuti Aaroniero. Ulquiorra dan Orihime menaikai mobilnya. Dan Aaroniero melihat mereka meninggalkan gereja.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Honeymoon keluarganya, tangan Ulquiorra memegang tangan Orihime. wajah Orihime sesekali memerah. Dengan tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti mendadak.

"Tch," Orihme melihat Ulquiorra. "Ada apa Uqui?"

"Bensinnya habis. Kita perlu 3klm lagi untuk sampai di mension."

Orihime tersenyum, "Kita berjalan saja, aku tidak apa-apa bila bersamamu."

"Hnn." Ulquiorra keluar dari mobilnya. Orihime mengikutinya keluar dari mobil.

Ulquiorra menghampiri Orihime dan menggendongnya ala bridal style, "Ulqui, apa yang kau lakukan. Turunkan aku."

Ulquiorra tak mengindahkan kata isterinya, "Tak kan kubiarkan kau jalan. Aku akan mengendongmu sampai mension. Jadi tenanglah!" semburat merah sukses di pipinya.

Mension keluarga Espada terlihat indah dengan halaman yang kecil. Meskipun tak semegah Kastil Espada, mension itu tetap terlihat nyaman walaupun jarang digunakan.

Ulquiorra memasuki mension, "kita akan tinggal disini. Untuk menghabiskan honeymoon setiap harinya," ucap lirih Ulquiorra. Lalu mencium bibir lembut Orihime yang masih digendongnya.

Malam telah tiba. Tempat tidur dari kayu yang elegan. Kain sprei yang berwarna putih menjadi alas dua insan yang beradu dalam indahnya cinta. Dua tubuh saling menyatu dan saling membutuhkan. Hanya perasaan cinta yang terucap diantara desahan mereka. Gerakan-gerakan yang erotis membuat birahi bergejolak. Ciuman demi ciuman, pelukan demi pelukan, desahan yang terdengar di telinga. Ulquiorra tak henti-hentinya menyusuri tubuh indah Orihime. mereka saling menikmati tak ada lagi kekhawatiran seperti saat mereka melakukan pertama kali. Orihime begitu menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sangat senang saat Orihime menyebutkan namanya. Mereka tengah mendaki kenikmatan yang disuguhkan malam itu. dengan nafas terengah-engah mereka berpelukan dan saling tersenyum. Mata Orihme terpejam mengatur nafasnya.

"Hime, bukalah matamu," bisik Ulquiorra di telinganya. "Kau dapat melihat langit malam dari tempat tidur," lalu mencium bibir lembut isterinya.

Atap kamar itu terbuat dari kaca. Jika malam tiba pemandangan langit malam terlihat. Bulan yang bercahaya ditemani bintang-bintang yang kerlap kerlip. Begitu indah, Ulquiorra sangat suka menikmati langit malam. Dia ingin membaginya dengan Orihime. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Ulquiorra menghirup aroma rambut Orihime, "Ini benar-benar indah. Tiap malam kita dapat menikmati pemandangan seperti ini. Seperti melihat dunia yang luas," Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya melihat atap. Lalu menatap suaminya. Ulquiorra mencium Bibir Orihime. Sepertinya dia takkan bosan mencium bibir lembut itu. Seperti ketagihan setiap saat.

"Benar, sangat indah. Apalagi bisa melihat dengan orang yang dicintai dan menghabiskan malam untuk bercinta *otak mesum Ulquiorra* dengannya. Dan gadis itu kau, Hime." Orihime memeluknya dengan wajah yang memerah. Akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan berpelukan.

Sinar mentari di pagi hari menyilaukan mata abu-abunya. Matanya pelan-pelan terbuka. Tangannya mencari sosok yang dicintainya. Dia terbagun seketika saat Ulquiorra tak ada disampingnya. sebuah kertas dilihatnya.

_Aku pergi keluar mencari makanan dan melihat keadaan mobil yang kehabisan bensin, your love Ulquiorra._

Sebuah kranjang kecil berisi buah-buahan dan nasi kotak diletakkan di atas mobil. Ulquiorra sedang mengisi bensin di mobilnya, "Selesai." ucapnya.

Perasaannya Ulquiorra tidak enak. Dia melihat anak buah Aizen mengepungnya, "Tch, aku tidak membawa pistol."

**Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor**

Belum sempat menghindar Ulquiorra tertembak dan roboh seketika. Darah segar keluar dari tubuhnya. Hanya erangan yang keluar memanggil nama, "Orihime." dan mereka meninggalkannya terkapar.

Tak lama kemudian lima orang mendekatinya dan melihatnya. Seorang pria merasakan denyut nadi Ulquiorra. Denyutnya sudah berhenti.

"Dia telah mati," lalu mengambil sarung tangan milik Ulquiorra yang jatuh dan membawanya. Mereka adalah intelegent negara yang memberantas para pembisnis ilegal termasuk keluarga Espada. Mereka meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang dianggapnya sudah meninggal.

Orihime yang mengambil air minum. Merasa hatinya tidak enak. Gelas yang dibawanya ...

_**Praaaank**_

Suara gelas yang jatuh dari tangannya, "Oh, tidak. Ulquiorra kenapa kau belum kembali."

Hatinya berkecamuk tak karuan. Lalu mengambil setangkai mawar yang diletakkan Ulquiorra di meja untuknya. Kebiasaan Ulquiorra selalu memberinya bunga mawar. Di rasakan aroma bunga mawar itu.

**Duag Duag Bruuaaaak**

**Pintunya ditendang dan didobrak dari luar. Orihime terkejut melihat orang yang tak kenal masuk kedalam. Tiga anak buah Aizen mendekatinya, "Siapa kalian?" Mereka tersenyum mengerikan dan memegangi Orihime. Orihime berteriak memanggil, "Ulquiorra."**

"Aaahhh!" teriak Orihime saat didorong ke sofa.

"Jadi ini, isteri Ulquiorra. Kami akan membawamu menemui seseorang." Kata Ggio salah orang anak buah Aizen.

Seseorang menyentuh dagu Orihime, "Sebelumnya kita akan bersenang-senang dulu, pet-sama!" seringai Nnoitra. Tangannya menarik baju atasan Orihime.

"Nnoitra, kita akan kena marah!" seru Avirama mengingatkannya. "Kita hanya disuruh membawanya tanpa ada luka."

Orihime ketakutan matanya berlinang air mata. Apa yang akan dilakukan mereka batinnya. Dia berontak berusaha lepas. Tapi Nnoitra tambah mengencangkan cengkeramannya, "Kau mau kemana pet-sama?" matanya melirik Avirama, "Dan kau, shit up!" baju Orihime robek karena tarikan tangan Nnoitra. Kini hanya terlihat penutup penutup dadanya. Lidah Nnoitra membelai bibinya sendiri, melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dia mencondongkan kepalanya. Saat lidahnya akan menyentuh pipi Orihime. Suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" seseorang berjalan mendekatinya disusul empat orang dibelakangnya masuk. Tanpa banyak kata dan gerakan tiga anak buah Aizen ditangkap dan dibawa keluar. Kini tinggal seseorang yang mendekati Orihime yang ketakutan.

Orihime menatapnya, 'Siapa dia?' batinnya.

Orang itu juga menatapnya. Gadis dengan rambut panjangnya dan bermata abu-abu, itu kesan pertama dia melihat Orihime. Apa dia termasuk keluarga Espada? Pertanyaan itu ada di hatinya.

Orihime melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Di lihatnya orang itu. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dengan wajah stoicnya. Berdiri dengan tatapan dingin. 'Siapa orang ini, apa dia yang membunuh keluraga Ulquiorra. Dan sekarang dimana Ulquiorra berada?' batinnya.

Orang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Orihime menyeret tubuhnya menjauh. Dalam posisi duduk dia seperti terjebak. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Jangan sentuh aku! Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku adalah isteri Ulquiorra!" seru Orihime dan berdiri.

"Ulquiorra telah mati. Dia mati," orang itu menyerahkan sarung tangan.

**Blaaaaar**

Bagai tersambar petir hati Orihime mendengarnya. Matanya terbelalak, air mata mulai mengalir hangat di pipi. Orihime mengambil sarung tangan itu. Dia mengenali sarung tangan Ulquiorra. Tangannya merasakan darah Ulquiorra yang menempel di sarung tangan itu. Tubuhnya terasa tak ada kehidupan dan kepalanya pusing, matanya mulai gelap.

Tangan orang yang berwajah stoic itu menangkap tubuh Orihime sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Dilihatnya Orihime yang tanpa baju atas dan hanya memakai penutup dadanya. Tangannya mengambil kain dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu. dan menggendongnya keluar dari mension.

"Taicho!" seseorang yang berpangkat wakil kapten mendekat.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya chapter ini kelar nunggu ide chap selanjutnya. Jangan lupa lihat rate m nya?* promosi ni ye* ^+^**

**Nnoiotra, Ggio, Avirama** : oi, knp act kami sedikit bangeeeet!

**Blossom** : cerewat amat sih! Yang pentingkan kalian muncul gitu.

**Ulquiorra** : tch, aku gak trima kalo mati.

**Orihime** (blushing ) : dan kenapa Ulquiorra juga sering menciumku.*tapi kau sukakan*

**Blossom** : gomen, jangan dicero ya. Ntar kalo dicero gak ada kelanjutannya. Nyantai aja ada

Lanjutannya buat Ulqui and Hime. Kalian tokoh utamanya. ^_+

**Barragan** : kalo aq sih gakpapa dimatiin. Aq capek sudah tua. Ohok-ohok*batuk *

**Szayel** : aq jg gak ada masalah. Aq ingin meneruskan penelitianku.

**Grimjoww** : Kalo aq masih adakan nantinya? Kan aq blm mati.

**Blossom** : oce coy.

**?** : jangan banyak ngomong, yang penting para pembaca menyukai ceritanya dan jangan lupa

Reviewnya ya! Kalo tidak aku keluarkan bankaiku.*bletak* ampundeh kepalaku sakit

Tau*nunduk2 pada blossom*

**PLEASE REVIEW... **


	4. Tinggal dengan keluarga Kuchiki

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Untuk yang sudah REVIEW dan sarannya, aq ucapkan Arigatao Gozimasuta...**

koizumi nanaho, kuraishi cha22dhen, smllyfish, ayano46cweety, marianne de Marionettenspieler, Amber Queen UlquiHime, Sara Hikari, Tobi Uchiha lein-chan, hyuga anata, aRaRaNcHa.

**Selamat membaca...**

* * *

Orihime melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Di lihatnya orang itu. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dengan wajah stoicnya. Berdiri dengan tatapan dingin. _'Siapa orang ini, apa dia yang membunuh keluraga Ulquiorra. Dan sekarang dimana Ulquiorra berada?' batinnya._

Orang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Orihime menyeret tubuhnya menjauh. Dalam posisi duduk dia seperti terjebak. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku adalah istri Ulquiorra!" seru Orihime dan berdiri.

"Ulquiorra telah mati. Dia mati," orang itu menyerahkan sarung tangan. Mata hitam pekatnya mengarah melihat Orihime.

**ctaaaaar!**

Bagai tersambar petir, hati Orihime mendengarnya. Matanya terbelalak, air mata mulai mengalir hangat di pipi. Orihime mengambil sarung tangan itu. Dia mengenali sarung tangan Ulquiorra. Tangannya merasakan darah Ulquiorra yang menempel di sarung tangan itu. Tubuhnya terasa tak ada kehidupan dan kepalanya pusing, matanya mulai gelap.

Tangan orang yang berwajah stoic itu menangkap tubuh Orihime sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Dilihatnya Orihime yang tanpa baju atas dan hanya memakai penutup dadanya. Tangannya mengambil kain dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu. dan menggendongnya keluar dari mension.

"Taichou!" seseorang yang berpangkat wakil kapten mendekat. Rambutnya yang merah, wajahnya bertato.

"Siapa dia? Dan kenapa Taichao membawa gadis itu?" Renji melihat gadis berambut panjang orange dibopong kaptennya.

Byakuya menatap wakilnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dia tak ingin Renji banyak bertanya. Renji yang tahu sifat kaptennya hanya mendengus kesal. Byakuya berjalan ke mobil.

Seorang gadis bermata violet berdiri bersama Zaraki dan Mayuri disisi mobil. Dua mobil dinas berwarna hitam itu berjajar menanti. Renji membukakan pintu mobil untuk kaptennya.

"Kuchiki, siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Zaraki melihat Orihime dari kaca mobil.

Byakuya hanya meliriknya, "Gadis ini istri Ulquiorra." Ucapnya dingin.

"Nii-sama!" gadis berambut hitam pendek bergumam.

"Yare-yare," Mayuri memutar matanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke pusat." Kata Zaraki berjalan ke mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama Mayuri.

Byakuya mendudukkan tubuh Orihime dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di kursi mobil. Renji mengikuti kaptennya masuk kemobil.

"Oi Rukia! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri terus?" Renji membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Rukia mengangguk dan masuk kemobil. Sebagai pengemudi Renji menjalakan mobilnya mengikuti mobil yang di tumpangi Zaraki dan Mayuri. Rukia duduk disamping Renji dengan tenang.

Sementara mata violet milik Rukia melihat kakaknya lewat Spion. Byakuya yang merasa diperhatikan melihat spion mobil. Seketika itu Rukia menjadi salah tingkah karena ketahuan melihat kakaknya melalui spion. Mata violet Rukia kembali melihat jalan melalui kaca mobil. 'Baka~ baka~ baka~!" rutuk Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh lumayan jauh untuk sampai di kota Soul Soceyti. Byakuya menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil. Mata hitam pekatnya terpejam. Merilekskan otot saraf matanya.

Orihime mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Mata abu-abunya terbuka pelan-pelan. Orihime teringat akan Ulquiorra, orang yang sangat dicintainya yang telah dikabarkan mati.

"ULQUIORRA!" teriaknya Orihime.

Sontak Byakuya membuka mata hitamnya dan semua mata tertuju pada Orihime. Dengan cepat Renji kembali fokus dengan kemudinya. Orihime melihat Byakuya yang duduk di sampingnya. Orang yang mengambarkan kematian Ulquiorra.

**PLAAAK!**

Orihime menampar telak pipi Byakuya, "Kau yang membunuhnya!" pekik Orihime,

Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Melihat kakaknya ditampar gadis berambut panjang orange . Renji yang fokus dengan kemudinya menelan ludah, "GLEK." Bagaimana seorang Byakuya ditampar telak seorang gadis. _' Taichou! Semalam kau bermimpi apa?'_ batin Renji.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Byakuya Kuchiki. Dia keturunan keluarga terhormat, kapten dari badan intelegent negara. Berkepribadian angkuh yang dingin, sangat menjunjung harga diri di atas segalanya. Bersikap tenang dan tidak mengindahkan orang lain.

Byakuya mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas. Dengan tatapan dingin dia menatap Orihime. Tangannya membuka jas hitamnya. Seperti mau mengambil sesuatu dibalik jas itu.

"Nii-sama," Rukia cemas bila kakaknya mengambil pistol.

Byakuya mendeathglare Rukia sambil membuka jas yang dipakainya. Mata abu-abu Orihime masih tetap menatap Byakuya benci.

"Dimana Ulquiorra!" seru Orihime sedih.

Kain yang menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh dengan pelan kebawah. Byakuya tak mengindahkan ucapan Orihime. Dengan cepat Jas miliknya dipakaikannya ditubuh gadis berambut orange itu.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pikirannya sangat kalut, bagaimana mungkin Ulquiorra mati. Sedangkan dia berjanji akan melindungi dan menjaga Orihime. Air mata kesedihan mengalir di pipi Orihime. Rukia yang melihatnya menangis mengambilkan tissu di samping tempat duduknya.

"Ini!" Orihime melihatnya dan mengambil tissu itu.

"Te-terima kasih..."

"Kuchiki Rukia. panggil saja Rukia."

"Terima kasih Ru-rukia-san."

.

.

.

Seorang berambut biru masuk keruangan rawat. Mata sappirenya melihat pemuda yang dirawat di kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut kehijauan masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut biru.

"Kita tunggu saja, dasar merepotkan." keluh pemuda itu.

Gadis itu memperhatikan wajah pucat yang terbaring di ranjang dengan cemas. Pemuda yang berbicara dengannya berjalan mendekati sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa itu.

.

.

.

Byakuya, Zaraki, Mayuri melapor pada pimpinan mereka. Kalo keluarga Espada telah tiada, tinggal kelompok Aizen yang masih berkeliaran. Dan melaporakan keberadaan Orihime. Renji, Rukia, Orihime menunggu di mobil.

"Kami membawa seorang gadis, dia istri Ulquiorra Shciffer," kata Byakuya sarkatik.

"Apa dia mempunyai informasi tentang kelompok Aizen?" tanya Yamamoto pimpinan mereka.

"Kami belum tahu."

"Apa aku perlu menelitinya pimpinan?" tanya Mayuri.

"Tidak usah, biarkan dia tinggal di sini. Siapa tahu dia mempunyai informasi yang kita butuhkan."

"Kuchiki-san, kau bawa gadis itu ke rumahmu," tambah Yamamoto.

"Baik, pimpinan."

Tiga kapten keluar dari ruangan pimpinan. Zaraki berjalan meninggalkan Byakuya dan Mayur. Byakuya berjalan dengan angkuh dan dingin.

"Kuchiki-san," panggila Mayuri yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"..." Byakuya hanya meliriknya dingin.

"Bagaimana kalo gadis itu tinggal di tempatku?" tanya Mayuri yang memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tak dengar kata pimpinan! Jika gadis itu tinggal denganmu, kau akan menggunakannya sabagai percobaamu."

"Yare-yare," Mayuri mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagunya.

Byakuya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mayuri. Mayuri hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memutar matanya. Dasar Mayuri, apapun yang dilihatnya menarik selalu ingin menelitinya pikir Byakuya setelah keluar dari kantor pusat. Kakinya melangkah mobil yang menunggunya.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi empat orang tiba di halaman yang besar. Rumah bergaya tradisonal yang berdiri kokoh. Taman yang indah dan pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga menambah suasana yang sangat nyaman.

Orihime berjalan masuk kerumah keluarga Khuciki bersama Rukia setelah turun dari mobil. Byakuya berjalan diikuti Renji di belakangnya.

Matanya abu-abunya melihat ruangan yang di pijaknya. Sangat sunyi, tapi ada rasa ketenangan di hatinya. Semua perabotan berbahan dari kayu. Orihime menghembuskan nafasnya, menghilangkan sejenak rasa kesedihan hatinya yang dalam.

Byakuya memasuki ruang kerjanya bersama Renji. Mereka membahas tentang Orihime yang akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

"Hmm, kau mau minum apa...?" tanya Rukia pada Orihime setelah mempersilahkan duduk.

"Aku Inoue Orihime. Tidak usah Rukia-san."

"Tidak apa inoue, aku buatkan teh."

Rukia meninggalkan Orihime menuju dapur untuk membuat teh. Pintu ruang kerja Byakuya terbuka. Byakuya dan Renji keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan mereka ikut duduk bersama Orihime.

"Halo!" sapa Renji.

"Namaku Renji Abarai, panggil saja Renji," Renji memperkenalkan dirinya pada Orihime.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," kata Byakuya singkat dan dingin.

"Um... aku Inoue Orihime."

"Bailklah, Inoue-san. Kau boleh tinggal disini bersama kami." ucap Byakuya setelah mempertimbangkan di ruang kerjanya bersama Renji.

"Arigatao...ano... Byakuya-san, aku minta maaf... telah manamparmu."

Byakuya hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Orihime dan Renji. Byakuya memasuki kamar pribadinya untuk istirahat.

"Inoue, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Renji.

"Ano..." raut wajah Orihime berubah sendu.

"IDIOT!" bentak Rukia yang datang dari dapur membawa minuman teh.

"Apa salahnya, akukan bertanya keadaannya?" protes Renji pada Rukia.

"Tidak apa, Rukia-san. Aku tak apa-apa kok." Rukia meletakkan teh di meja dan duduk.

"Taichou, menyuruhnya tinggal di sini. Kau yang akan menujukkan kamarnya," ucap Renji.

"Benarkah! Nii-sama mengijinkannya? padahal dia sangat sulit menerima orang lain."

"Mana aku tahu. Oh ya! Bagaimana acara pertunangan kita?" tanya Renji antusias.

"Kata Nii-sama, terserah kita."

Orihime hanya mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Pikirannya teringat saat dia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra dan menikah dengannya. Orihime tersenyum tipis melihat Rukia dan Renji bertukar pendapat.

"Inoue, apa kau mau membantu kami, mempersiapkan acara pertunangan kami?" pinta Rukia.

"I-iya, Rukia-san." senyum tipis di paksakan Orihime.

Renji menguap, "Huamm."

"Hei! kalo kau ngantuk pergi sana!" oceh Rukia pada Renji.

Renji beranjak dari duduknya, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Daaa!"

Rukia mengantar Renji ke pintu utama. Mereka berdiri sangant dekat. Renji menatap wajah Rukia kekasihnya. Semburat merah di wajah mereka berdua. Renji membungkuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Rukia. Wajahnya dicondongkannya mendekati wajah Rukia. Bibir lembut Rukia di kecupnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam Rukia," bisik ketelinga Rukia.

"Malam juga Renji."

Renji tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Rukia. Rasanya enggan meninggalkan Rukia, rasanya ingin selalu bersama. Kalo saja Byakuya tidak bersifat seperti itu, mungkin Renji selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Rukia. Rukia masih melihat calon tunangannya yang berjalan menjauh darinya dan tak kelihatan.

Setelah tersadar, Dia buru-buru menemui Orihime. Rukia menunjukkan Kamar yang akan di tempati Orihime. Sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari letak kamarnya. Pintu kamar itu dibukanya. Kamar yang lumayan luas dan jendela yang menghadap taman yang ada pohon sakura. Rukia mengambilkan pakaian ada di lemari dan memberikannya pada Orihime.

"Inoue, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku. Kamarku ada di sebelah."

"Arigatao, Rukia-san." Rukia tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar, membiarkan Orihime istirahat.

Setelah mengganti jas milik Byakuya yang dipakainya dengan pakaian yang diberikan Rukia, Orihime berjalan mendekati jendela. Dia menarik nafas panjang, matanya terpejam. Membayangkan Ulquiorra berada di sampingnya. Merasakan tiap sentuhan, belaian, kehangatan yang diberikan pemuda pucat itu.

Orihime membuka matanya pelan. Mata abu-abunya melihat sosok laki-laki yang duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di taman itu. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam gelap bergerak lembut terkena hembusan angin, mengingatkannya rambut milik Ulquiorra.

Byakuya Kuchiki menyukai tempat itu. Tiap malam dia selalu duduk di kursi itu sebelum tidur. Baginya waktu seperti ini sangat menenangkan pikirannya. Tanpa ada pekerjaan dari kantor dan orang yang mengganggunya. Setelah kematian Istrinya, Hisana. Taman ini menjadi tempat favoritnya.

.

.

* * *

**Review Please *****

**... chap kemarin aku terinspirasi dari komik milik kakakku ... (DTT by Chiho S)...**

**Thanks telah membacanya ... "+"**


	5. He!

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, all**

**Sedikit terinspirasi dari komik by Chiho S **

**Untuk yang sudah REVIEW dan sarannya, aq ucapkan Arigatao Gozimasuta...**

koizumi nanaho, kuraishi cha22dhen, ayano46cweety, marianne de Marionettenspieler, Amber Queen UlquiHime, Sara Hikari, Kyo Tho, aRaRaNcHa, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki.

**Selamat membaca...**

Dancing The Tango

.

Chapter 5

* * *

Rumah yang bergaya klasik ala eropa bercat serba putih. Dua orang sedang duduk disalah satu kamar yang mereka tempati.

"Ku dengar gadis itu tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki," cerita pemuda bermata sappire.

"Kalo itu benar, aku akan kesana melihatnya,"

"Tch, kau ini pasti akan berulah lagi." seru pemuda.

"Aku akan hati-hati, percayalah padaku kitty?"

"Apaaa kau bilang!"

"Kitty."

"Cih, jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

.

.

.

Acara pertunangan Rukia dan Renji sangat sederhana. Hanya kerabat dekat dan rekan kerja yang diundang. Di taman yang indah menjadi latar yang dipilih mereka. Rukia yang memakai kimono biru laut dengan motif bunga sakura dan obi warna kuning terlihat cantik. Renji terlihat gagah dengan kemeja merah dipadu jas hitam dan celana hitam. Mereka pasangan yang bahagia.

Meja berlapis kain putih. Aneka minuman dan hidangan disediakan di meja. Tak lupa hiasan dari bumga sakura menambah keindahan pesta.

Orihime mengucapkan selamat pada Renji dan Rukia. Sebuah senyum lembut di berikannya pada pasangan yang berbahagia. Setelah mengucapkan selamat dia berjalan dan duduk dibawah pohon sakura.

Seorang perempuan berambut kehijauan datang kepesta itu dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar biru. Matanya mencari sosok gadis berambut orange panjang. Setelah melihat keberadaan gadis berambut orange panjang yang duduk dibawah pohon sakura. Dia memanggil seorang pelayan yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Bisa minta tolong?" pintanya pada pelayan.

"Iya nona, ada apa?"

"Tolong berikan bunga ini pada Orihime Schiffer," tangannya menunjuk gadis berambut orange panjang yang duduk dibawah pohon sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, nona."

Setelah itu, gadis berambut kehijauan pergi meninggalkan pesta. Gadis itu menaiki mobil sedan, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Nona Orihime Schiffer," pelayan itu mendekati Orihime yang duduk dibawah pohon sakura.

"Eh, iya."

"Ini untuk anda," pelayan itu memberinya sebuket bunga mawarbiru.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Byakuya yang datang menghampiri Orihime dan duduk disampingnya.

"Seorang gadis. Tapi tak menyebutkan namanya, Tuan."

"Arigatao," ucap Orihime melihat pelayan.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalo begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Hmm," Byakuya mengangguk.

Orihime melihat bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya. Sebuket bunga mawar biru. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Di bunga itu terselip alamat. Orhime membaca alamat tersebut.

Byakuya melihat Orihime dengan ekor matanya._ 'Siapa yang memberikan bunga itu? apa ada hubungannya dengan keluarga espada? bukankah mereka sudah dibunuh oleh Aizen.'_ pikiran Byakuya bekerja.

.

.

.

Orihime terbangun dari tidur malamnya. Dia bermimpi tentang Ulquiorra. Keringat dingin di dahinya diusapnya lembut. Gadis berambut orange panjang itu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan mendekati jendela.

Bulan sabit bertengger di langit. Orihime melihat bulan itu. Menangis, dia meneteskan air mata mengenang suaminya. Tangannya mengusap lengan merasakan hawa malam yang dingin. _'Ulquiorra... disini aku sendirian tanpamu... aku merindukanmu.'_

Orihime berjalan mendekati meja. Dilihatnya kertas yang bertulis alamat seseorang. _'Apa aku perlu mencari alamat ini? ah... apa yang harus aku lakukan...'_

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar? syukurlah." ucap gadis itu.

Pemuda berambut biru mendekat, "Hei! cepatlah kau bangun jika kau sudah merasa baikan."

"Grimmjow! Dia kan baru sadar," seru gadis melihat pemuda yang masih lemah di tempat tidur. Mata hijaunya sudah terbuka. Pemuda itu melihat ruangan yang di tempatinya.

"Ulquiorra, istirahatlah. Kesehatanmu belum pulih benar," nasehat gadis yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Tidak apa Nel," pemuda bermata hijau itu merubah posisinya untuk duduk.

.

.

.

Orihime keluar dari kamarnya. Pagi yang cerah sudah menyambutnya. Byakuya yang duduk menikmati pagi yang cerah. Ditemani teh herbal kesukaannya. Orihime menghampirinya dan tersenyum. Byakuya hanya melihat sekilas.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" dia bertanya dan meminum teh herbal. Orihime ikut duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Byakuya.

"I-iya," gadis berambut orange panjang menyodorkan kertas dan memberikannya.

Byakuya melihat kertas yang disodorkan padanya dan mengambilnya, "Kau mau mencari alamat ini? dan ingin tahu siapa yang memberimu bunga."

Orihime mengangguk, "Bisakah kau mengantarku mencari alamat itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Kita berangkat sekarang."

Orihime dan Byakuya berjalan keluar dari rumah. Byakuya mengeluarkan mobil dinasnya dari garasi. Orihime menunggu di depan pintu.

"Pagi Inoue?" suara gadis bermata violet.

Orihime tersenyum, "Pagi Rukia. Bagaimana semalam?"

Rukia blushing, "Tidak ada. Semalam Renji pulang kerumahnya. Kami tak melakukan apa-apa, kau tahu sendiri Nii-sama orangnya bagaimana."

"Inoue-san, cepatlah masuk," panggil Byakuya menyuruh Orihime masuk ke mobil.

"Ehm," Orihime masuk kedalam mobil dan tersenyum pada Rukia.

Rukia membalas senyumnya, "Hati-hati."

.

.

.

Setelah menemukan alamat yang dicari. Orihime turun dari mobil. Byakuya memakirkan mobilnya dan keluar menghampiri Orihime.

Byakuya memencet bel pintu rumah bercat putih. Orihime berdiri dibelakangnya. Seorang gadis membuka pintu. Mata gadis itu melihat pria yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian beralih melihat gadis berambut orange. Gadis yang dikenalnya dari Grimmjow.

"Silahkan masuk," gadis itu mempersilahkan Orihime dan Byakuya masuk kedalam rumah.

Ruang tamu yang luas bergaya eropa mengingatkan rumah yang pernah di masuki Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Dinding putih itu ada foto yang terpajang. Foto pernikahan gadis yang menemani mereka dengan pemuda yang dikenal Orihime saat di Kasti Espada. Pemuda itu sepupu Ulquiorra.

"Kau datang juga pet-sama?" suara dari seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping gadis yang bernama Neliel.

"Gri-grimmjow-san?" Orihime membuka matanya lebar-lebar melihat pemuda itu.

Byakuya melihat Orihime yang kaget melihat Grimmjow. _'Dia mengenalnya, apa dia termasuk keluarga espada.'_

"Silahkan duduk," Nel mempersilahkan mereka.

"Apa anda yang mnirim bunga pada Inoue-san?" tanya Byakuya melihat Nel.

Nel tersenyum melihat Orihime, "Iya aku yang mengirimnya. Kami ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Jika ingin bertemu dengannya, kenapa anda berdua tidak menemuinya di kediaman Kuchiki?" ucap Byakuya dingin.

Grimmjow mendeathglare Nel, "Apa aku bilang, kau ini akan membuat masalah saja."

"Gomen, aku hanya ingin ketemu dengan istri dari sepupumu," alasan Nel.

"Sepupu..." Byakuya melihat Grimmjow, "...bukankah keluarga espada telah dibunuh Aizen semua?"

"Itu bukan urusan anda," Grimmjow membuang muka.

"Inoue-san, ada yang kau ingin ketahui lagi?" tanya Byakuya melihat Orihime.

"Eh, aku... " Orihime melihat Grimmjow.

"Orihime-chan, apa kau mau menginap atau tinggal dengan kami? pasti menyenangkan kita bisa bercerita tentangmu," Nel menawarkan menginap.

Orihime melihat Byakuya yang duduk di sampingnya, "Byakuya-san, bolehkah aku..."

"Terserah kau saja, Jika kau butuh sesuatu hubungi aku atau Rukia," ucap Byakuya mengerti maksud Orihime.

"Terima kasih Byakuya-san," Orihime tersenyum lembut padanya. Byakuya hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak ada urusan di sini. Aku kembali ke kantor. Jaga dirimu," kata Byakuya datar.

"Ehm. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Rukia dan Renji. Dan terima kasih membolehkanku tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki" Orihime mengantar Byakuya keluar.

Orihime berjalan di samping Byakuya. Tangan milik Byakuya membuka pintu mobil. Orihime mendekati Byakuya yang masih berdiri.

Cup

Orihime mencium pipi Byakuya, "Arigato Gozimasu," wajah Orihime sedikit merah saat melakukannya.

Byakuya tersentak, apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut orange itu membuatnya membelalakkan mata hitamnya. Byakuya terenyum simpul. Pertahanan seorang Byakuya Kuchiki runtuh. Byakuya yang dingin, angkuh, menjunjung prinsip akhirnya tersenyum walaupun itu senyum simpul.

.

.

.

Nel mempersiapkan kamar yang sering di pakai Ulquiorra saat menginap. Kamar yang luas dan jendela kaca besar menghadap kebarat. Tempat tidur yang berukuran besar dan meja dipenuhi aneka warna bunga mawar. Orihme berdiri di depan pintu kamar memperhatikan Nel. Gadis berambut kehijauan berjalan mendekati Orihime.

"Kau tahu Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya, aku tahu dia."

"Dia telah tiada," suara serak Orihime.

Nel memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Orihime. Dia tersenyum pada gadia berambut orange. Orihime mengusap air mata yang menetes lalu tersenyum.

"Kudengar kau sangat pintar menari tango?" Nel manarik tangan Orihime mangajaknya menari.

"T-tidak sepandai yang kau dengar, A-aku-"

"Sudahlah, kau ajari aku ya?" potong Nel.

Orihime mulai menari dengan gerakan dasar agar Nel bisa mengikuti. Nel dengan mudah mengikuti gerakan Orihime. Mereka berdua menari dengan senang. Gerakan memutar, dan maju mundur.

"Aku bertemu dengan Ulquiorra di pestanya dan menari dengannya," cerita Orihime sambil tetap menari.

"Oh, ya? Ulquiorra pandai menari tango."

"Hmm,"Orihime memejamkan matanya membayangkan Ulquiorra menari bersamanya.

Plok Plok Plok

Suara tepuka tangan dari Grimmjow menghentikan tarian mereka. Grimmjow berjalan mendekati istrinya. Tangan kekarnya merangkul Nel.

"Tarian yang indah pet-sama," serunya.

Wajah Orihime sedikit memerah, "Terima kasih, gerakan Nel-san juga bagus."

"Tapi tak sebagus kau. Orihime-chan sebaiknya kau istirahat," kata Nel.

"Hoaaam!" Grimmjow menguap, "Kami juga mau Istirahat pet-sama."

"Selamat malam Orihime-chan," ucap Nel menggandeng suaminya.

"Selamat malam Nel-san, Grimmjow-san." Nel dan Grimmjow berjalan meninggalkan Orihime.

Orihime memasuki kamarnya. Aroma wangi bunga mawar semerbak saat dia memasuki kamar. Orihime menghirup aroma mawar. Ulquiorra selalu memberinya bunga mawar. Setiap rungan yang mereka tempati selalu ada bunga mawar. Gadis berambut orange berjalan mendekati jendela.

_'Setipa malam kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Kau yang selalu memberi kebahagiaan. Tahukah kau Ulquiorra... aku merasa kau ada di sini bersamaku. Bayanganmu selalu ada di pikiranku. Cintamu selalu ada di hatiku. Jika ku pejamkan mata kau salalu ada... Tapi saat mataku terbuka kau tidak ada. Aku merindukanmu dan mencintaimu.'_

"Sadang apa kau berdiri di sana," seru sesorang yang bersandar di dinding kamar dekat pintu.

* * *

**_Gimana ceritanya di chap ini? tambah amburadulkah atau biasa?_**

**_Mohon saran dan kritikannya..._**

**_Jangan lupa setelah baca review..._**

**_please... please... please... _**


	6. Karakura

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC, all**

**Sedikit terinspirasi dari manga by Chiho S dan kombinasi dari diriku**

**Untuk yang sudah REVIEW dan sarannya, aq ucapkan Arigatao Gozimasuta...**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, marianne de Marionettenspieler, Sara Hikari, ayano46cweety, koizumi nanaho, Amber Q.C.22, kuraishi cha22dhen, Kyo Tho, vida tranquila, Tanpa Nama, Ulqui forever.**

Dancing The Tango

.

Chapter 6

.

**Selamat membaca...**

.

* * *

Orihime memasuki kamarnya. Aroma wangi bunga mawar semerbak saat dia memasuki kamar. Orihime menghirup aroma mawar. Ulquiorra selalu memberinya bunga mawar. Setiap rungan yang mereka tempati selalu ada bunga mawar. Gadis berambut orange berjalan mendekati jendela.

_'Setiap malam kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Kau yang selalu memberi kebahagiaan. Tahukah kau Ulquiorra... aku merasa kau ada di sini bersamaku. Bayanganmu selalu ada di pikiranku. Cintamu selalu ada di hatiku. Jika ku pejamkan mata kau salalu ada... Tapi saat mataku terbuka kau tidak ada. Aku merindukanmu dan mencintaimu.'_

"Sadang apa kau berdiri di sana," seru sesorang yang bersandar di dinding kamar dekat pintu.

.

.

.

Dengan sikap tubuh yang begitu santai, dia berdiri bersandar. Ekspresi Orihime yang terkejut adalah sebuah tanda bahwa dia sedang melihat seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya.

Seperti tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Mata hijau emerald yang amat dikenalinya, kini menatapnya dengan pesona yang tak mampu dia cerna. Orihime tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dia masih sama.

Tak ada sepatah kata yang bisa diucapkan bibirnya yang terasa membeku. Lidahnya tak bisa bergerak menyuarakan kata. Pita suaranya seakan hilang seketika.

Orihime menelan ludah, satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Di setiap langkahnya yang terus maju, Orihime merasa penasaran.

Dia merasa lega.

Karena sekarang Orihime tahu, orang yang sangat dicintai dan dirindukannya masih ada. Dia di sini, hidup dan ada didepannya. "Ul..."

Pemuda yang sebelumnya bersandar mulai berdiri tegak. Wajahnya menyuguhkan senyuman yang lembut. Suara yang keluar dari bibir Orihime seperti belaian halus . Memejamkan mata hijau emeraldnya, dia tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya ingin menyerap semua perasaan, emosi dan sensasi yang kini disajikan dihadapannya.

"K-kau..."

"Iya, aku hidup. Maaf sudah membuatmu bersedih," ucapnya.

Lalu sentuhan itu diberikan Orihime di tepi wajahnya, lebih jauh dia merambatkan ujung jarinya di pipi. Orihime merasakan tekstur kulit suaminya.

Sentuhan yang lembut perlahan berubah, Orihime menyentuh semakin merasakan. Melebarkan telapak tangannya demi membingkai wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut gelap yang berdiri di hadapannya benar-benar nyata, dia sentuh dan akhirnya Orihime sadar bahwa orang ini nyata.

"Ul-ulquiorra. Kau... masih hidup?"

Ulquiorra mulai menyapa istrinya dengan sentuhan.

Mencium keningnya.

Tulang pipinya.

Dagu yang mendapat kecupan lembut dari bibirnya.

Dan terakhir selalu bibirnya, dengan tangannya yang membelai rahang Orihime.

"Ini aku, Onna!"

"Benarkah ini nyata," Orihime memejamkan matanya merasakan aroma tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Ini nyata. Aku sangat merindukanmu." bisik Ulquiorra di telinga Orihime.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime pelan.

"Hmm?"

Mereka saling berpelukan. Rasa rindu yang panjang kini tersampaikan. Pelukan yang erat dan saling merasakan kehangatan yang mereka rindukan. Melampiaskan semua hasrat yang lama terpendam.

.

.

.

**_Flash Back._**

Ulquiorra tergelatak tak berdaya. Keadaanya sangat mengenaskan. Dia sekarat setelah mendapat tembakan dari anak buah Aizen.

Tak lama kemudian lima orang mendekatinya dan melihatnya. Seorang pria merasakan denyut nadi Ulquiorra. Denyutnya sudah berhenti.

"Dia telah mati," lalu mengambil sarung tangan milik Ulquiorra yang jatuh dan membawanya. Mereka adalah intelegent negara yang memberantas para pembisnis ilegal. **Mereka meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang dianggap sudah meninggal.**

Seseorang mendekati Ulquiorra. Tubuh yang tak berdaya itu di angkat memasuki mobil dan di bawa dari tempat kejadian. Sebuah kamar bernuansa serba putih menjadi tempat Ulquiorra di rawat.

Pemuda berambut biru masuk keruangan rawat. Mata sappirenya melihat pemuda yang dirawat di kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut kehijauan masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya gadis itu pada pemuda berambut biru.

"Kita tunggu saja, dasar merepotkan." keluh pemuda itu.

Gadis itu memperhatikan wajah pucat yang terbaring di ranjang dengan cemas. Pemuda berambut biru yang berbicara dengannya berjalan mendekati sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Apa keadaannya sudah aman, Grimmjow?" gadis itu menanyakan keadaan yang terjadi antara Aizen dan keluarga Espada.

"Aizen tidak akan membiarkan Ulquiorra hidup, bila mendengar dia masih hidup. Apalagi sekarang Aizen mencari keberadaan pet-sama. Aku sendiri belum mendengar keberadaan pet-sama sekarang."

_**End Flash Back.**_

.

.

.

Kamar Nel dan Grimmjow.

Tempat tidur yang berukuran besar dan berkelambu putih menjadi tempat merebahkan tubuh sepasang suami istri. Seprei berwarna biru laut membingkai kasur.

"Orihime-chan pasti bahagia melihat Ulquiorra," kata Nel yang meletakkan kepalanya di lengan Grimmjow.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan di lakukan Ulquiorra pada pet-sama."

"Maksudmu?" Nel menatap wajah suaminya.

"Cih, apa kau tidak mengerti. Apa perlu ku buat kau mengerti?" Grimmjow mulai menggoda istrinya.

Nel mengerti maksud suaminya dan merasakan wajahnya memerah, "Aku tidak mau." Nel membelakangi Grimmjow.

"Ayolah," Grimmjow memeluk Nel dari belakang dan mulai mencoba merayu.

.

.

.

Kesejukan udara di pagi hari yang cerah. Secerah sinar mentari yang bersinar di bumi. Suasana hati yang lama membeku kini mencair. Kerinduan yang mendalam kini terobati. Cinta yang suci telah menyambutnya.

Orihime tengah menikmati sarapan pagi dengan Ulquiorra, suaminya. Begitu juga Nel dan Grimmjow yang baru keluar dari kamar dan bergabung untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou," sapa Orihime tersenyum melihat pasangan yang duduk di hadapannya.

Nel tersenyum melihat Orihime, "Ohayou," lalu melihat Ulquiorra yang duduk di samping Orihime.

Nel melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang menyantap makanannya dengan diam dan elegan. Dia merasa senang karena Ulquiorra bisa bertemu dengan Orihime.

Mereka makan dengan suasana yang sunyi. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang menyentuh piring. Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow.

"Apa kau sudah tahu dimana lokasi Aizen sekarang?" tanya Ulquiorra membuka pembicaraan.

Grimmjow menelan makanannya, "Tch, kau baru bertemu dengan pet-sama. Tidak usah memikirkan masalah Aizen. Itu urusanku dangan Gin."

Seseorang datang dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang makan. Langkah kakinya menunjukkan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dia mendekati meja makan. Orang yang mempunyai rambut perak itu mengatur nafasnya.

"Grimmjow, ada kabar keberadaan Aizen."

"Duduklah, Gin-san," Nel mempersilahkan Gin duduk bersama mereka.

Gin melihat Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra-sama, anda sudah baikan?"

"Hn."

Mata biru Gin melihat Orihime dan tersenyum, "Orihime-chan?"

"Iya, Gin-san." Orihime tersenyum.

"Kabar apa yang kau bawa tentang Aizen," Ulquiorra melihat Gin.

Gin tersenyum dengan senyum rubahnya, "Aizen berada di kota ini, dia mencari keberadaan Orihime-chan."

Ulquiorra memejamkam mata emeraldnya. Orihime melihat suaminya lalu melihat Nel yang juga sedang melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus membawa pet-sama pindah ke kota lain," saran Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra membuka mata emeraldnya dan menatap istrinya, "Aku tetap di sini.. Dan kau Hime, mau tidak mau harus pergi dari kota ini."

Orihime beranjak dari kursi duduknya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ulquiorra tahu perasaan Orihime sakit dengan keputusan yang di ambilnya. Nel menatap Ulquiorra seakan menyuruhnya untuk menyusul Orihime dan berbicara baik-baik.

Ulquiorra meninggalkan ruang makan. Dia menyusul Orihime ke kamar. Mata emeraldnya melihat gadis berambut orange panjang duduk memeluk kakinya di pinggiran tempat tidur. Dengan langkah pelan, Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime. Dia ikut duduk di samping Orihime.

"Hime... kau selalu menjadi orang yang spesial... untukku. Kau sangat berarti untukku. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku akan merasa bersalah selamanya."

Orihime menoleh pada suaminya. Dan mereka saling berhadapan dengan posisi duduk.

"Ulquiorra! aku tidak mau jauh darimu," Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra.

Tangan pucat milik Ulquiorra membingkai wajah gadis berambut orange, "Hime, kau harus pergi dari sini."

"Ulquiorra?"

"Jika masalah ini selesai, aku akan menemuimu. Dan kita akan hidup bersama di sana," Ulquiorra menatap mata abu-abu.

"Bawalah aku bersamamu, Ulquiorra?" Orihime meneteskan butiran air dari mata abu-abunya.

"Ini sangat berbaya. Kita akan bertemu di sana. Dan kau harus menungguku disana." Ulquiorra mengusap butiran air yang jatuh mengalir di pipi istri yang sangat di cintainya.

Dengan terpaksa Orihime menerima keputusan itu. Ulquiorra memeluk Orihime dengan lembut. Dikecupnya kening gadis bermata abu-abu dan membelai rambut orange panjang. Orihime memejamkan matanya merasakan kecupan yang diberikan Ulquiorra.

"Kapan aku berangkat?" tanya Orihime.

"Besok. Aku akan mengatur perjalananmu ke kota Karakura dan tinggallah di hotel. Tunggulah aku ditaman Karakura."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Orihime berangkat kekota Karakura.

Kota yang sangat indah dan sangat padat penduduk. Gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Pertokoan yang dihias seapik mungkin oleh pemiliknya. Setelah dua hari dalam perjalan, Orihime memutuskan mencari hotel. Tubuhnya yang sudah lelah, ingin segera bisa istirahat. Dia menginap dua hari di Hotel.

Dua hari selanjutnya.

Langkah kakinya menyusuri jalan yang ramai dengan kendaraan. Lampu kota menyala di setiap jalan. Dari belakang sebuah motor melintas. Motor itu di tumpangi dua orang laki-laki. Tangan kekar milik orang yang di bonceng itu menyambar tas tangan milik Orihime. Tas itu raib di bawa pergi penjambret.

"Tooolllooong! Tooolllooong! Tooolllooong!" teriaknya meminta tolong pada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Orihime tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia merasa shock melihat motor yang menjauh mulai tak kelihatan. Uang dan barang berharga lainnya melayang.

Sebuah mobil berhenti menepi. Pemuda yang memegang kemudi melihat gadis berambut orange panjang berdiri dengan wajah yang kalut. Dibukanya pintu mobil dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

Seseorang mendekati Orihime, "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, nona?"

"Umm.. Tasku hilang di bawa perampok," Orihime melihat pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Barang berhargamu ada di tas itu. Kanapa kau jalan sendirian, apa kau orang baru disini?" tanyanya pada Orihime.

"Hmm," wajah sedih Orihime terlihat pemuda itu.

"Sangat berbahaya bagi gadis barada di luar sendirian, Apalagi sudah malam seperti ini."

Pemuda bermata hazelt itu menatap Orihime. _'Gadis yang misterius. Warna rambutnya yang hampir sama denganku. Wajah yang cantik. Kulitnya yang putih tanpa cela.'_

"I-iya," Orihime melihat pemuda itu lagi.

"Apa kau punya tempat tinggal?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak, tapi aku akan menunggu seseorang," Orihime berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Dia akan menunggu Ulquiorra di taman meskipun harinya masih lama...

"Jika kau menunggu seseorang, tunggulah di dalam ruangan jangan di luar seperti ini. Kau akan bertemu dimana?" pemuda itu tersenyum.

_'apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang.. Aku sudah cek out dari hotel. Kalo cek in lagi, aku tidak punya uang. Ini kota besar, lain dengan kota kecilku. Tapi aku sudah berjanji bertemu dengan Ulquiorra di taman. Dan itu masih beberapa hari lagi.'_ Orihime menatap pemuda yang masih melihatnya, _'Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda ini dan aku tidak mengenalnya.'_

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

_'Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.' _Orihime merasa bingung._ 'Aku butuh uang untuk kehidupanku disini dan menunggu Ulquiorra datang.'_

"Aku butuh pekerjaan... dan aku butuh uang... untuk tinggal di kota ini," Orihime berbicara pelan.

Pemuda bermata hazelt itu mendengarnya, "Ayo ikut aku jika kau butuh kerja," Pemuda itu mendekati mobilnya yang terpakir di pinggir jalan.

"Ayo naik, aku akan mencari pekerjaan untukmu," Seru pemuda itu menyuruh Orihime naik ke mobil.

".. apa?" Orihime tak percaya pemuda itu akan mencarikan pekerjaan untuknya.

Pemuda bermata hazelt bertubuh tinggi tegap dan wajah yang tampan bagai model itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Orihime dengan ragu-ragu masuk kedalam mobil milik pemuda yang baru di lihatnya.

.

.

Tunggu lanjutannya ^_^

.

.

* * *

Ulquiorra harus berpisah sementara dengan Hime. Apalagi Aizen yang mencari keberadaan Orihime. Orihime bertemu dengan orang baru? Itu baru sedikit lika-liku kehidupannya. Di depan masih panjang lika-liku yang harus di hadapinya.

*********Mata Gin berwarna biru **: Aq melihatnya di anime. Diakhir episode pasti ada adegan yang lucu, nah saat itu aku melihat Gin yang tersenyum dan membuka mata sipitnya*******

**Gin menerangkan perubahan kedua Ulquiorra di monitor. Perubahan yang belum pernah dilihat oleh semua yang tinggal di Hueco Mundo. Apalagi Aizen sang penciptanya sendiri.**

**"Inilah perubahan Ulquiorra saat diatas dome Lash Noches," Gin menunjuk monitor dimana Ulquiorra yang sedang berbicara dengan Ichigo dan berubah menjadi tingkat kedua.**

**Ceklak**

**Tombol saklar utama dimatikan Ulquiorra. Ruangan manjadi gelap. Dan monitor juga ikut mati.**

**"Tidak ada yang boleh melihat perubahanku," ucap Ulquiorra di kegelapan.**

**"Ara," Gin menyalakan tombol saklar utama.**

**Dengan cepat tangan Ulquiorra menutup mata Gin yang ingin melihatnya. Ulquiorra dalam bentuk kelelawarnya.**

**"Aku tidak mau kau melihatnya sebelum Aizen-sama."**

**"Tapi aku sudah melihatnya di monitor," kata Gin dengan senyum rubahnya. Ulquiorra berusaha pergi dari ruangan dan terbang.**

**Ekor kelelawarnya di pegang Gin. Sehingga Ulquiorra tersendat tebangnya.**

**"Kau mau kemana espada empat?" mata Gin terbuka dan senyum rubahnya keluar.**

**...**

Kok malah bikin cerita dasar author gebleg. Gomen reader...

Akhirnya updet juga, seminggu persis dari updet chap sebelumnya.

**Seperti biasa, setelah membaca jangan lupa reviewnya...**

**Review**

**%**

**Please**

**%**


	7. Note Author

Hello minna-san...

Tolong jangan marah pada catatan author ini. Aq hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu di hari yang penting ini. Soal cerita fic ini aq belum bisa melanjutkan. Gomen...

**Tapi intinya :**

Orihime tinggal dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan dia bekerja sebagai asistennya. Ichigo sendiri bekerja sebagai model yang lumayan terkenal di kota Karakura. Sedangkan Ulquiorra berangkat ke Karakura untuk menemui Orihime. Aizen mendengar keberadaan Orihime. Dia juga sedang menuju Karakura. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kita tunggu setelah lebaran oke...

.

.

Orihime said, "Please Forgive Me.."

Ichigo said, "Ooo.. Maaf, maafkan diriku.."

Ulquiorra said, "Well this is my sorry."

Nel said, "Mengapa tiada maaf bagiku."

Grimmjow said, "Sorry seems to be the hardest word."

Mpok Minah said, "Maaf.. bukannya saya ngak ngerti.. bukannya saya nggak sopan.."

**I said, "Minal Aidin wal faizin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin."**

**.**

**.**

**ARIGATO GOZIMASUTA,** telah membaca note author ini.

~ Senyum Hangat ~

Smile Forefer

~ Chai Mol ~


	8. Hari yang ditunggu

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC, all**

**.**

**.**

**DTT sedikit terinspirasi dari manga by Chiho S dan kombinasi dari diriku otakkq.**

**Untuk yang sudah REVIEW, aq ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasuta :**

**"ayano46cweety, Hime Kurosaki, Ulqui forever, Relya schiffer, Sara Hikari, Amber Q.C.22, koizumi nanaho, kuraishi cha22dhen, marianne de Marionettenspieler, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, Red Line."**

.

.

**Gomen, gomen, gomen updetnya lama. Keenakan menikmati hari lebaran. Akhirnya aq baru bisa updet DTT. **

**Selamat mambaca**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ulquiorra tiba di Karakura. Dia menaiki taxi menyusuri jalanan Karakura setelah keluar dari bandara. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Orihime. Sesekali dia melihat jalanan yang padat dengan kendaraan. Mata emeraldnnya melihat bangunan hotel-hotel yang berdiri menjulang tinggi. Kesabarannya sudah tidak bisa di tahan. Dia keluar dari taxi. Taxi yang di tumpanginya terjebak kemacetan kota Karakura.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" panggil Gin yang masih didalam taxi.

"Orihime sudah menungguku, kau langsung ke hotel dan tunggulah disana," seru Ulquiorra berjalan di tengah kemacetan menjauhi taxi.

.

.

.

Orihime menemani Ichigo di studio foto. Sebagai asisten dia harus selalu ada di dekat Ichigo. Dia juga harus menyiapkan segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan sang model. Kebersamaan mereka kian hari semakin dekat. Selain itu Orihime sangat pintar mengatur jadwal yang akan di lakukan Ichigo. Sehingga memudahkan Ichigo menjadi lebih terkenal.

Orihime bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh. Selain itu, dia tidak mau di anggap numpang tinggal di apertemen Ichigo. Dia membalasnya dengan ketekunannya membantu Ichigo dalam dunia model.

"Inoue, apa kau sudah selesai," tanya Ichigo melihat Orihime membereskan perlengkapannya.

Orihime tersenyum, "Yap, aku sudah selesai. Apa kita langsung pulang, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Hari ini, aku ingin istirahat."

Acara pemotretan sudah selesai. Setelah seharian menemani Ichigo di studio, Orihime hanya ingin istirahat. Mereka berdua menuju mobil yang terpakir di depan studio. Mobil melaju menuju apertemen elit.

Orihime berjalan di belakang Ichigo. Mereka berdiri di depan apertemen yang mereka tinggali. Ichigo membuka pintu mempersilahkan Orihime masuk kedalam. Tangan kekar milik Ichigo menutup pintu apertemen dengan pelan.

Orihime melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Orihime. Gadis berambut orange panjang memasuki dapur. Ichigo meletakkan jaketnya di sofa dan duduk menyalakan music kesukaaannya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Orihime mengeraskan suaranya dari dapur agar terdengar Ichigo.

"Seperti biasa saja," balas Ichigo dengan suara keras juga.

Orihime membawakan minuman kaleng dingin. Dia memberikan minuman kaleng pada Ichigo. Lalu dia ikut duduk di sofa yang beda.

"Kurosaki, apa kau menyukai music ini?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menatapnya, "Hmm.. apa kau juga menyukainya?" balas tanyanya.

Orihime tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti kedatangan Ulquiorra," gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?" tanya Ichigo.

Orihime memejamkan matanya, "Tentu, aku sangat mencintainya. Dari lubuk hati yang paling terdalam."

Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berdiri dihadapan Orihime. Gadis itu membuka mata abu-abunya. Dia melihat Ichigo berdiri di hadapannaya.

"Eh?" seru Orihime melihat pemuda itu.

Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tangan kekarnya memegang bahu Orihime. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Orihime.

"Hentikan! Hentikan Kurosaki-kun!" serunya saat wajah Ichigo berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi asistenku seterusnya. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku tidak bercanda, setelah sekian lama aku mengenal banyak gadis. Kaulah gadis yang aku idamkan." Ucap Ichigo.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku.. tidak akan melupakannya. Apa kau tahu itu," Orihime berusaha lepas dari Ichigo.

Akhirnya Ichigo melepasnya. Dia menatap wajah Orihime dengan kesal. Orihime mengusap bahunya yang sedikit sakit akibat cengkeraman Ichigo.

"Aku masuk kekamar dulu," Orihime meninggalkan Ichigo dan menuju kamarnya.

Ichigo menatap punggung Orihime yang memasuki kamarnya. Lalu dia juga berjalan menuju kamar utama yang di tempatinya.

"Oke. Aku akan melihat sekuat apa cintamu padanya," gumamnya saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra memasuki hotel yang pernah di tinggali Orihime. Dia bertanya pada resepsionis mengenai kamar yang di tinggali istrinya. Resepsionis menjawab, kalo Orihime sudah lama cek out dari hotel. Ulquiorra tersentak mendengarnya.

Dimana keberadaan Orihime sekarang? Dimana dia akan mencarinya?

Ulquiorra keluar dari hotel. Dia menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Tangannya merogoh saku jaket dan di keluarkannya foto Orihime. Mata emeraldnya melihat Orihime didalam foto. Setelah puas melihatnya, foto itu di masukkankan ke jaket lagi.

Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan Karakura. Sebuah toko minuman dihampirinya. Dia membeli coffie keleng. Setelah membayar, dia keluar dari toko. Bangku halte dipinggir jalan untuk menunggu kendaraan umum menjadi tujuannya. Setelah berjalan, dia juga butuh untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Setelah membuka kaleng coffie dia duduk. Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya. Malam terasa dingin di kota Karakura.

"Ini Karakura, dia tidak tahu kota ini. Apa yang terjadi pada Orihime." gumamnya memikirkan gadis itu.

"Orihime..!" Ulquiorra memegangi kepalanya. Mengenang petama kali mereka bertemu dan menjadi suami istri.

.

.

.

**Ulquiorra POV**

Pertama kali aku melihatnya saat dia di Bar kakaknya. Dia berjalan menghampiri kakaknya. Bagiku, Orihime terlihat seperti senja yang hangat. Setelah itu aku melihatnya di jalan menyebarkan selebaran.

Dan untuk pertamanya kita berdansa Tango saat di pesta perusahaan. Dia sangat mempesona dan menyenangkan. Setelah itu aku mengantarnya pulang. Dan akhirnya aku membawa dia pergi dari kota kecilnya.

Disana di kastil espada, dia datang di rumahku. Malam yang tak pernah aku lupakan saat aku mendekatinya. Dia sangata takut dan menangis.

Setelah kami menikah, aku ingin selali membuatnya bahagia. Setiap malam, kami menikmati malam yang tak pernah terlewatkan.

Sampai akhirnya aku tertembak dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

**End Pov**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Orihime selalu membangunkan Ichigo. Korden yang terbentang di jendela dibukanya pelan. Sehingga sinar mentari pagi menyinari kamar yang luas itu. Mata hazlet milik Ichigo terbuka pelan saat sinar mentari menyilaukan matanya.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun," sapa Orihime yang berdiri didekat jendela.

"Ohayou."

"Cepatlah bangun. Pemotretan sudah menunggu," Orihime tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar.

"Apa tidak ada waktu untuk berlibur?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

"Kau sendirikan yang menerima tawaran itu."

"Hmm."

Orihime berdiri didekat pintu, "Ano... gomen, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke studio. Hari ini kami barjanji akan bertemu di Taman. Aku yakin Ulquiorra pasti datang. Karena dia sudah berjanji padaku."

Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia memasuki kamar mandinya. Orihime meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Setelah mandi Ichigo mengambil pakaiannya di lemari. Dia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar Orihime.

"Inoue apa kau..." Ichigo berhenti berkata setelah melihat kamar Orihime kosong.

_'Orihime?'_ batinnya.

Orihime telah pergi menuju taman. Saat Ichigo berada dikamar mandi, dia keluar dari apertemen.

.

.

.

Orihime melangkahkan kakinya ke Taman Karakura. Perasaan bahagia membanjiri hatinya. Dia akan bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Dia menunggu kedatangan Ulquiorra. Di tempat ini Ulquiorra berjanji akan menemuinya.

Waktu kian berjalan dengan cepat. Orihime masih menunggu dan menunggu. Dia melihat jam yang ada ditangannya. Sudah berjam-jam dia menunggu dan menunggu. Ulquiorra tak kunjung datang. Rasa cemas kini melanda perasaan Orihime. Butiran bening mulai menetes di pipinya. Dia takut. Ya? Takut tidak akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Orang-orang yang ada di Taman mulai sepi karena hari sudah malam. Orihime melihat jam tangannya lagi. Ini sudah malam dan Ulquiorra belum menunjukkan kedatangannya.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra yang terbaring di kamar hotel mulai membuka mata emeraldnya. Rasa pusing di kepalanya mulai reda. Saat di halte dia jatuh pingsan. Untungnya, Gin yang mencari keberadaannya cepat menemukan dia.

"Ulquiorra-sama, bagaimana keadaan anda?" tanya Gin yang berdiri dekat tempat tidur.

Ulquiorra memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing, "Ada apa denganku, Gin?"

"Anda pingsan di halte. Untungnya saya cepat menemukan anda."

Sedetik itu pula, Ulquiorra teringat janjinya. Dia berjanji akan menemui Orihime di Taman. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa pusing di kepalanya, dia bergegas keluar dari Hotel.

.

.

.

Orihime duduk di kursi taman dengan berderai air mata. Dia tetap ingin menunggu kedatangan Ulquiorra. Dia tidak perduli sampai kapan dia akan menunggu di taman.

Langkah kaki yang datang dengan tergesa-gesa berhenti di Taman. Dia berdiri melihat punggung gadis yang duduk tertunduk. Setelah mengatur nafasnya. Dia berjalan menghampirinya. Tangan pucatnya memegang pundak gadis itu.

Orihime kaget merasakan pundaknya ada yang menyentuh. Kepalanya menoleh melihat seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Mata abu-abunya terbelalak. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan memeluk orang itu.

"Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra mengecup keningnya, "Hime, maaf. Kau menungguku sampai malam seperti ini."

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Hiks... hiks... hiks..." air mata tak terbendung lagi. Dia menangis di pelukan orang yang sangat di cintainya.

Ulquiorra mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Orihime lagi. Penantian Orihime akhirnya tidak sia-sia. Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya Ulquiorra yang memeluknya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain seseorang turun dari mobilnya setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Dia diikuti beberapa bodyguard yang selalu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aizen-sama... selamat datang di Karakura," sambut seseorang dengan tersenyum.

"Hmm. Apa kau mendengar keberadaan istrinya Ulquiorra?" tanyanya pada orang yang menyambutnya.

"Sudah, dan aku dengar Ulquiorra juga ada di sini."

"Ulquiorra? Bukankah dia sudah mati terbunuh oleh anak buahku." Aizen sedikit terkejut dengan kabar Ulquiorra yang masih hidup.

"Apa anda akan mencari mereka langsung atau ke markas dulu?"

Aizen berjalan di depan, "Kita ke markas dulu, Tousen."

"Baik Aizen-sama."

Aizen dan para pengikutnya pergi kemarkas. Aizen akan merencakan sesuatu untuk UlquiHime. Ini kesempatan yang menguntungkan baginya. Dimana Aizen mencari Orihime di sini juga ada Ulquiiorra yang dianggapnya sudah mati, ternyata masih hidup.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Orihime : Akhirnya aku ditemukan lagi dengan Ulqui-kun.

Ulquiorra : Arigato, Chai.

Chai : Same-same. Aq senang kalian bisa bersatu lagi. Tapi ingat masih ada marabahaya di depan mata *ngelirik Aizen*

Aizen : Chai-can, kenapa ngelirik. Apa mau kuubah menjadi espada juga?

Chai : Eeit! *lari ngibrit*

Ichigo : Kenapa aq di tolak Hime, Chai?*teriak"*

Chai : Disini pairnya UlquiHime. Jgn ngambek ya? Khan udah aq buatin fic dengan pairing IchiHime*balas teriak, tidak mao dekat dengan mereka karena takut di ubah menjadi espada sama Aizen*

Tousen : Jangan banyak ngomong. Kita pingin para reader ngeriview fic inikhan?

Chai : Manggut". Ya, aku mau para reader ngereview ne cerita.

ALL : Para reader jangan lupa review setelah membaca* membungkuk hormat bersamaan*

~Salam Hangat~


	9. Sayonara

Bleach milik Tite Kubo-san

Warning : AU, OOC, all

**.**

**.**

**Untuk yang sudah REVIEW atau membaca, aq ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasuta, Review kalian sangat membantuku dan memberi semangat.**

**koizumi nanaho : **Peran Ichi selesai sampai di chap ini**.**

**Relya Schiffer : **Jangan ngelempar spatu jugle ya? makasih PM-nya. Aku hampir lupa kalo ada tanggungan DTT. Hehe...

**ayano46cweety : **Bukannya pake sabit buat nyabet, kok pake sapu lidi. He..he..

**hanaka of nadeshiko : **Ini jawaban dari pertanyaanmu. Di baca ya...

**Amber Q.C.22 :**Ichi baik kok. Aizen bakal mati atau tidak, kita lihat saja nanti.

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki :** Gomen, bila UlquiHime tidak bisa tenang. Hi..Hi.. tenang-tenang.

**himeureka :** Salam kenal juga, Hime

**UlHiFANS :** Yo'i mereka dah ketemu.

**marianne de Marionettenspieler :** Udah nyiapin bonela voodoo beum? Katanya mau nyantet Ijon, ckckck.

**Sara Hikari :** Aq juga kasian ma UlquiHime, tapi ini dah jalan ceritanya. Gomen...(*-*)

**kuraishi cha22dhen :** Gak papa. Jangan Khawatir Ichigo ma Hime, di chap ini ada jawabannya.

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

Ulquiorra duduk di sofa putih dalam kamar hotel. Mata emeraldnya melihat Orihime yang berdiri di balkon. Dia hanya melihat punggung istrinya.

"Ulquiorra, apa kau mau mengantarku?"

Ulquiorra beranjak dari duduknya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati istrinya. Tangannya dilingkarkan di pinggang yang ramping. Dia menghirup aroma mawar dari rambut orange panjang.

"Apa itu penting?"

Orihime memutar tubuhnya menghadap suaminya, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada seseorang."

Mata emerald menatap mata abu-abu dengan penuh tanya. Orihime tersenyum. Tangannya membingkai wajah suaminya dan mencium bibirnya. Ulquiorra membalas ciuman istrinya dengan lembut.

-o0o-

Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya. Ini sudah dua hari, Orihime belum muncul menemuinya. Dia mengharap kedatangannya. Dia melewati harinya dengan kesal. Biasanya, Orihime selalu membangunkannya dan membuka korden untuknya. Membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Menemaninya menonton TV atau melihat film dari DVD. Apertemennya terasa sepi.

"Apa dia sudah bertemu dengan Ulquiorra," gumamnya sambil menyambar handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

-o0o-

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan apertemen elit. Orihime menatap suaminya dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau ikut masuk?"

"Tidak, aku tunggu kau di mobil."

Orihime keluar dari mobil. Kakinya berjalan menuju pintu utama apertemen. Tangannya memegang knop pintu dan membukanya. Ulquiorra melihatnya dari dalam mobil.

"Tadaima," serunya masuk kedalam.

Sepi, dia tidak melihat Ichigo di ruang tamu. Dia masuk ke kamarnya, terdengar suara gemericik air dari shower. Bibirnya tersenyum. Lalu dia beralih ke dapur. Membuatkan jus jeruk kesukaan Ichigo dan sereal.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian kasual. Ichigo keluar dari kamar. Melihat gadis berdiri di dapur dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki."

Dia membalas senyum dan senang, "Ohayou, Inoue." Ichigo berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk.

"Bagaiman hari-harimu? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu," Orihime menuju meja makan dengan membawa jus jeruk dan sereal untuknya.

"Kau tahu, Inoue. Sangat sepi tanpamu di aperteman ini."

"Kurosaki, aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan. Aku tinggal dengan Ulquiorra. Kami sudah lama berpisah, aku tak mau lagi jauh darinya."

Ichigo menatapnya. Orihime memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Ichigo. Jus jeruk diteguknya pelan untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Ichigo tahu, dia akan pergi dengan Ulquiorra setelah mereka bertemu.

"Arigatao, memberikan ku tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan," Orihime tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Umm ... aku harus kembali. Dia menunggu di depan, apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Orihime menatap mata hazeltnya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak usah. Sampaikan salamku padanya. Dan kuharap kau bahagia selalu," Ichigo berdiri dan menghampiri Orihime.

Orihime tersenyum satu kali lagi dan memberi pelukan perpisahan. Ichigo menikmati pelukan dari Orihime. Ini terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan Orihime. Tangan kekarnya memeluknya erat.

"Sayonara," ucapa Orihime keluar dari apertemen.

"Sayonara, Hime."

-o0o-

Ulquiorra melihat Orihime keluar dari apertemen. Dia berjalan mendekati mobil. Tangannya membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. Dia duduk dengan pelan dan menghela nafas.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Ulquiorra melihat istrinya.

"Tidak ada. Ayo, kita kembali ke hotel."

Ulquiorra menyalakan mesin mobil dan menancap gas. Dalam perjalanan, Ulquiorra tidak mengarah ke hotel. Dia mengarahkan mobilnya menuju tempat lain.

"Kau tidak ingin menemui seseorang?" mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah bergaya minimalis. Bercat kream dan orange gelap. Taman kecil melihatkan ada kesejukan di halaman rumah itu. Pagar besi yang bercat hitam tertutup. Dia melihat suaminya dengan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Siapa? Dan ini rumah siapa?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil sebelahnya. Membuka pelan pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime. Istrinya yang masih penasaran menerima uluran tangannya.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra melangkah dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka berdiri didepan pagar. Tangan pucatnya membuka pagar dan membawa Orihime masuk menuju pintu rumah. Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Seorang pria tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang, Orihime-chan," Gin mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Rumah yang nyaman dengan dekorasi sederhana. Kursi dan meja dari bahan kayu. Pot berisi bunga mawar biru di sudut ruang. Rumah ini mempunyai lantai dua. Terlihat dari bawah pintu putih yang tertutup. Pasti itu sebuah kamar. Dilantai satu, pintu yang bercat orange gelap terbuka pelan. Ada bayangan seseorang yang berdiri dekat pintu.

Mata abu-abu Orihime melihat bayangan itu. Bayangan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan yang dirindukannya. Bayangan itu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dia tersenyum melihat Orihime.

Orihime membulatkan matanya, tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Dia ada disini. Berdiri didepannya dengan tersenyum. Dia melihat Ulquiorra. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ulquiorra mengedipkan mata emeraldnya.

"Nee-chan?" Orihime langsung memeluknya.

Rangiku membalasnya dan memeluk hangat adiknya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut adiknya. Dan mencium keningnya.

"Iya... ini aku, Hime. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu."

"Aku senang bisa melihat Nee-chan lagi," Orihime terisak di pelukan kakaknya.

"Nee-chan juga senang melihatmu kembali," Rangiku mengusap punggung Orihime.

Sebuah deheman membuyarkan mereka berdua.

Rangiku melirik ke Gin. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan mendekatinya, "Apa kau tidak memperkenalkan suamimu pada adikmu?"

Rasa kagetnya belum hilang, sudah mendengar ucapan Gin yang menyebutkan dirinya suami dari kakaknya.

"Gin-san? Kau... kau suami Nee-chan?" Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Rangiku tersenyum, "Iya, Hime. Kami sudah menikah. Maafkan kami tidak memberitahumu. Gin sering menceritakan keadaanmu padaku."

"Jadi selama ini, aku sendiri yang tidak tahu. Dan kau, Ulquiorra?" dia melihat suaminya yang berdiri.

"Hnn."

Orihime cemberut. Kenapa, mereka semua merahasiakannya. Dia memeluk kakaknya dan mengucapkan selamat. Setelah itu mereka menuju ruang makan. Seorang pelayan datang dan membawa menu makanan. Orihime melihat makanan itu, dia rindu makanan yang di gemarinya.

-o0o-

Aizen menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari tempat tinggal Ulquiorra. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin melihat Ulquiorra dan istrinya. Balas dendam demi putrinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Ulquiorra lolos untuk kedua kalinya.

Dua hari, Tousen datang dengan membawa kabar. Mereka menemukan tempat tinggalnya Ulquiorra. Aizen membuka peti kotak besar. Dibukanya dan terlihat senjata api. Dia memilih pistol jenis government berwarna hitam. Senjata api ini mudah dibawa dan diselipkan di dipunggung.

Mobil van keluar dari gudang. Dia dan tousen berserta tujuh anak bauhnya berada di dalam van. Mobil van itu melaju dengan cepat menuju tempat yang ditinggali Ulquiorra.

-o0o-

Ulquiorra berbincang dengan Gin. Mereka mendengar kabar kalo Aizen telah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. setelah berunding dengan Gin, dia menelpon seseorang. Setelah percakapan di telpon selesai. dia meninggalkan Gin. Dia naik kelantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Dilantai dua. Kamar berpintu putih itu terbuka dari luar. Lalu pintu itu tertutup dali dalam. Ulquiorra memelankan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar. Melihat istrinya yang terlentang menutup mata abu-abunya. Dia mendekati tempat tidur yang super besar. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mencium hangat kening istrinya. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke lemari besar berwarna putih. Tangkai pintu dibukanya dengan hati-hati. Ditariknya laci dan mengambil sebuah senjata jenis handgun. Dia menatap wajah istrinya lagi. Dan menyelipkan senjatanya di celana jins hitamnya. Kemeja putih lengan panjang di gulung keatas mendekati siku tangannya.

Kembali mendekati tempat tidur. Tangannya membelai rambut panjang yang terbentang di bantal. Di berbisik ditelinga istrinya.

"Hime, bangun."

Orihime merasakan hangat ditelinganya. Pelan-pelan membuka mata abu-abunya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya melihat suaminya. Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini. Gin dan kakakmu sudah menunggu di bawah."

Orihime bangun dari tidurnya. Dia cemberut melihat suaminya. Kenapa dia membangunkannya? Dan kakaknya bersama Gin menunggu di bawah?

Ulquiorra mengambil jas mantelnya di gantungan. Dan meraih jaket dari bahan catton dengan model kerah sanghai dan bagian pinggang ada kerutan kecil. Diletakkan di pangkuan istrinya yang masih duduk ditempat tidur.

"Cepat pakai. Kita tidak ada waktu," serunya. Dia memakai jas mantelnya yang berwarna coklat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Ulquiorra?" Orihime memakai jaketnya dan berdiri di samping tempaty tidur.

Mata abu-abunya melihat jam dinding. Jarum jam menunjukkan jam 02.00 malam. Dia berpikir, apa ini menyangkut Aizen lagi.

Dengan cepat tangannya digandeng Ulquiorra keluar dari kamar. Kaki mereka berjalan dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Mereka bertemu Gin dan Rangiku di ruang tamu. Mereka berempat keluar dari rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil yang terpakir di halaman rumah.

Tapi itu terlambat.

Mobil Van milki Aizen sudah berhenti di depan pagar. Dia keluar dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Tousen dan anak buahnya sudah berdiri didepan pagar. Mereka masuk dengan senjata ditangan. Aizen berseringai melihat Ulquiorra yang ada di dalam mobil. Ada rasa puas di mata coklatnya. Tangannya mengusap rambut coklatnya kebelakang.

Ulquiorra dan Gin keluar dari mobil. Sementara Orihime dan Rangiku masih di dalam mobil. Aizen berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ulquiorra hanya berdiri dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya terselip di kantong celananya.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, Ulquiorra,"

Aizen mendekati pintu mobil belakang. Dibukanya pintu itu dan menarik Orihime keluar dari mobil. Seringai licik muncul di bibirnya.

Dia membawa Orihime mendekat ke Ulquiorra.

"Pasangan yang manis," Aizen melihat mereka.

Ulquiorra menatapnya tajam, "Lepaskan dia. Yang kau cari aku bukan!"

"Gin, bawa Orihime dan Rangiku keluar dari sini," mata emeraldnya melirik Gin.

Orihime menelan ludahnya, "Tidak, Ulquiorra. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, meskipun nyawa taruhannya."

"Oh... sungguh mengharukan," tangan Aizen menangkap lengan Orihime dengan cepat. Tangannya memegang senjata dan di acungkan di kepala istrinya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Ulquiorra marah melihat Aizen menodongkan senjata pada Orihime.

Aizen tertawa malihat Ulquiorra yang marah, "Kau tahu, aku sangat menikmatinya."

Tangan Ulquiorra mengepal. Rahangnya ditekan. Mata emeraldnya menyala marah. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolng istrinya.

"Tousen, bawa mereka ke markas," Aizen mendorong Orihime ke Tousen.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Tousen membawa Orihime berjalan keluar dari halaman menuju mobil Van. Anak buah Aizen berjalan menyeret Ulquiorra dengan kasar. Gin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat tuan mudanya yang dibawa pergi. Ulquiorra menatap Gin dan mengangguk pelan. Gin mengerti maksud Ulquiorra.

"Dan kau," Aizen malihat Gin.

"Pergilah, sebelum pikiranku berubah," tambah Aizen. Dia berjalan menuju Mobil Van. Dimana Orihime dan Ulquiorra sudah didalam Van.

Mobil Van itu melaju meninggalkan Gin dan Rangiku. Dengan kecepatan kencang mobil itu meluncur ke markas Aizen.

-o0o-

Markas Aizen.

Ulquiorra melihat sekeliling markas. Tempat itu jauh dari kota. Bangunan besar dan tua. Banyak peti-peti yang bertumpuk di sudut. Ini tempat Aizen menyimpan barang terlarangnya dan berbagai senjata api untuk di perdagangkan. Kini, Ulquiorra tahu tempat yang di cari agen intelegen negara.

Aizen menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memasukkan Ulquiorra di ruang kosong. Orihime dibawa bersamanya. Dia membawanya keruangannya. Aizen mempunyai rencana licik untuk Orihime.

Sebuah ruangan kerja dilengkapi tempat tidur. Cahaya sinar yang masuk tidak terlalu banyak. Jendela kecil dan berjeruji. Orihime seret masuk dengan kasar oleh Aizen. Dimeja dekat tempat tidur ada piring berisi buah dan pisau.

Aizen melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia berseringai. Lalu mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Orihime memekik saat tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang. Aizen merangkak naik ketempat tidur. Di bukanya jaket Orihime dengan kasar. Gadis itu meronta dan menendangkan kakinya. Jaket itu dibuang sembarangan. Dan mulai melepas t-sirt putih milik gadis itu. Kini terlihat bra putih berenda. Mata Aizen melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar. dia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menciumi bibir Orihime dengan kasar. Lalu berpindah ke lehar jenjangnya.

Mata abu-abu Orihime melihat pisau di atas buah. Dia berusaha menjangkaunya. Dengan usaha terakhirnya, dia meraih pisau itu. Tangannya memegang pisau bergagang hitam. Orihime menjerit histeris sambil menusukkan di lengan Aizen.

"**Akh..." **Aizen mengerang kesakitan.

Orihime mencabut pisau itu. Dia mendorong tubuh Aizen.

"_Fuck You!_" Aizen memegangi lengannya yang berdarah. Darahnya mengalir pelan membasahi baju hitamnya. Dia mendekati Orihime.

Orihime mengacungkan pisaunya, "Jangan mendekat. A-aku serius akan menusukmu bila kau tetap mendekat."

"Gadis bodoh. Kau pikir bisa melukaiku," bentak Aizen.

Orihime turun dari tempat tidur. Aizen menarik tangannya, sehingga Orihime jatuh di atasnya. Aizen dibawah Orihime ditempat tidur. Orihime berontak dan berdiri serta mengacungkan pisaunya di leher Aizen.

Tempat Ulquiorra.

Anak buah Aizen yang membawanya keruang kosong telah mati. Ulquiorra menembaknya dengan pistol handgunnya. Dia mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangan itu. Mencari keberadaan istrinya. Tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar teriakan dari ruangan yang tak jauh darinya.

Tempat Orhime.

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Karena kau, kami tidak bisa hidup tenang," air mata tak terbendung lagi dan akhirnya pecah. Pisau itu ditariknya dari leher. Dia melayangkan pisau itu mengarah ke dada Aizen. Tangan seseorang menghentikan tangannya. Orihime terkejut melihat tangan itu.

"Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan darahnya." suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra memakaikan jasnya pada Orihime yang hanya memakai Bra. Dia mengambil pisau dari tangan istrinya. Dia tidak memperhatikan Aizen yang mengambil senjata dari punggungnya.

Dor

Peluru keluar dari pistol government dengan cepat. Menusuk kedalam kulit. Darah muncrat dari kemeja putih. Terlihat jelas noda itu tambah melebar. Mata Orihime terbelalak melihat Ulquiorra tertembak dadanya.

"**Ulquiorra!**" Orihime teriak dan memeluk suaminya sebelum jatuh kelantai.

Orihime merebahkan suaminya di lantai dengan pelan. Air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya. Tangan Ulquiorra menyentuh wajahnya.

"Hime... pergilah..."

"Jangan mati... hiks... hiks... hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks...hiks." Orihime menatap mata emerald.

Aizen berdiri. Melihat adegan yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Dia tertawa menggema dirungan itu.

Orihime mencium lembut bibir suaminya dan berbisik, "Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Meskipun aku mati, aku akan bahagia bila ada di dekatmu."

Mendengar suara tembakan, Tousen berlari menuju rungan Aizen diikuti anak buahnya. Dia melihat Ulquiorra yang tergelatak di pelukan Orihime. Lalu melihat Aizen yang memegang senjata api.

Orihime menatap Aizen, "**Bunuhlah aku!**" teriaknya.

"Itu sudah pasti. Setelah Ulquiorra, selanjutnya kau," Aizen berjalan mendekatinya. Dia berjongkok didepan Orihime. Tangannya menarik dagu Orihime, "Tersenyumlah."

Aizen menyuruh anak buahnya membawa Ulquiorra dan Orihime keluar dari ruangannya. Mereka diseret keluar dan membawanya di tanah kosong dekat markas.

Ulquiorra dengan tenaga lemahnya menarik pistol dari punggungnya. Dia menembakkan kearah Tousen yang berjalan di di jantungnya. Dan menembaki anak buah Aizen yang membawanya. Sayang, Ulquiorra tak bisa bergerak dengan gesit. Luka tembakan yang ada di dadanya terasa sakit. Dia mencengkeram dadanya untuk menahan sakitnya. Anak buah Aizen menendang perutnya, memukulnya sehingga dia terlempar. Pistol yang dipegangnya juga terpental entah kemana. Orihime menjerit melihatnya.

"**Hentikan! Hentikan!**"

Darah keluar dari bibir Ulquiorra. Orihime berusaha melepas diri dari tangan anak buah Aizen. Dan mendekati suaminya.

-o0o-

**TBC**

-o0o-

* * *

Senyum Hangat by Chai. AQ minta maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam menulis, ejaan dan kalimat yang kusut. Saran dan pesan sangat diharapkan. Jadi, jangan lupa meninggalkan REVIEW-NYA. Dan terima kasih sudah mampir di fic DTT. REVIEW...

((^ _^))


End file.
